First Sight
by Darkmoon Redrose
Summary: Rai can see things others cannot. She can do things others cannot. On the run with her shape shifter friend she tries to hide from the world. Pretends to be normal. But things spiral out of control when she falls hard for the boy with indigo hair. kurtXOC
1. Ready Set GO!

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the X-men characters. Only Rai and Harry.**

Rai wandered around the one room which was her shared flat. Trying to find matching clean socks was a pain even with such a small place to lose stuff in. She lifted up old take away boxes and turned her small clothes pile upside down trying to find a decent pair. Glancing over the tip of a room her eyes scanned for the annoying item, then back to the run down mattress that was hers and her friends joint bed. She had tried to move her friend's butt out of bed twice that morning but had failed miserably.

"Harry! wake up were gonna be late for school." She grumbled nudging the cocoon of covers that was her friend.

"Gggggrrrrhgh!" was Harriet's incredibly articulate reply as she curled up deeper into the duvet in defiance "What you looking for an why are you being so loud abou-it?" Rai gritted her teeth and got a cheap megaphone that she used in the mornings as a last resort,

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" she yelled down it. "We have school and I don't want to be kicked out on the first day. By the way where are some damn socks in this place!" Rai circled the room once more and growled, raking her hands through her hair in growing annoyance. Harry retreated deeper into the covers but eventually crawled out the end of the bed, Her hair looking like a bird's nested in the small hill of covers.

"Screw school I'm perfectly happy being stupid and making a living without it!" she moaned senselessly in her sleep deprived state "Try your disgustingly organised pile of clothes." She grunted after a small pause.

"We cant get a decent job without an education dummy. Were lucky that mutants are now accepted into schools." Rai ranted finding the missing sock under the mattress and shoving it on her bare foot.

"Hah! Lucky! I might my own luck!" Harry burst out, her senseless and completely pointless stubbornness was exaggerated by her tiredness. She stumbled into the shower carrying the duvet with her. Rai stepped on the corner of the duvet making sure that she didn't take the thing with her into the shower. The zombie Harry just let go off it with a grunt and shut the door to the bathroom.

"Look we can barely stay living in this dump with our jobs as it is." Rai sighed stepping in front of the broken mirror to look at her tired reflection. Harry sighed in an unspoken agreement and got a quick shower with what was left of the mildly warm water, She came out looking slight less of a mess.

Rai brushed her ridiculously long white hair then handed her bedraggled friend the brush. She put the white strands in a ponytail and reached for her contacts. Rai hated being different.

Her eyes had turned crimson red when it was her 16th birthday. That was when her powers emerged. She needed to hide herself as much as possible. Make herself look normal. She had seen what some people did to mutants and that is why she was running and constantly cursing God for what he did to her. She grabbed her tinted contact lenses and put them on. The reflection now had muddy brown angry eyes staring back at her. She was so pale, quite skinny and short but she was glad to see she wasn't fat or lacking in the chest department. She was wearing a tight black shirt that said 'Deal with it!' written on in light blue. Over the shirt was a white and dark blue checked shirt and faded baggy jeans to finish of her look. She shoved her prize converse on her feet and tied the shoe laces. Rai moved aside to let Harry use the mirror. She stared into the mirror and constructed her usual day to day face over her natural bluish skin, she decided on fairly pale skin, startlingly green eyes and long wavy red hair, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection and then turned around to look for what to wear.

Harriet finally decided to shove on a tight black strap top on with a green and black checked shirt undone over the top exposing a fair bit of cleavage but not enough to be sluttish and tightened some plain black canvas shoes under her jeans before slinging a bag over her shoulder, heading for the door and fumbling for the key.

Rai grabbed her navy backpack and jangled the key in that was in her hand

"You never lock it properly, and you would probably loose the key even if you did." she sighed getting through the door and waiting for the tired pixie to walk out with her "Madam the pavement awaits thee, and it says get a move on!" She exclaimed in a snooty posh voice. Harry stepped out onto the pavement with astounding elegance before tripping over her feet and falling flat on her face.

"Wow graceful." Rai giggled helping up her shape shifter friend and dragged her into a run towards their new school.

Bayville High.


	2. Something not right about him

**As promised Chapter two! Please review!**

**I do not own and X-men characters... Wish I did though :P  
**

Rai sprinted down the corridor with Harry hot on her heels. They skidded round the corner dramatically as their worn down shoes squeaked in protest along the polished school floor.

"We're late!" Rai cried in a mad panic to her companion,

"Never! What gave you that idea Sherlock?" Harry panted sarcastically as they eventually found the room their class was supposed to be in. They burst through the door desperately

"So you're the new students." A huge well-tanned man was leaning against the desk. He stalked up to them like a cocky idiot and leaned close to their faces in scrutiny "Next time you are late don't burst into my classroom like a hurricane!" he barked. It took all of Rai's strength to stop herself from covering her ears. She exchanged glances with Harry who looked like she was in shock.

"Now park your arses down in an empty seat and shut up." He growled.

Rai looked up at the class. Most were sniggering quietly over their desks but some looked terrified and worried for the unusual new students. One person in particular stood out. She quickly nabbed the seat next to him and unpacked her notebook.

She watched her friend sit next to an Asian girl who had black hair and was showing way too much cleavage for her own good and Harry shot a 'help me!' face.

"H-hallo." The boy who was next to her stuttered. Rai turned her attention back to him and for the first time she gawked. He was like any usual teenage boy considering his clothing but he was quite tall and lanky, _possibly athletic? _Rai thought in her head_._ He had a quite attractive mop with long bangs framing his face. The colour of his hair was interestingly Indigo blue which she found very original. She looked into his eyes. They were ice blue. They looked unnatural. _Maybe he had contact lenses on too. _She thought again. But now that she mentioned it something about his appearance seemed off. To the passing eye there was nothing wrong with him but up close his skin looked a weird pale white and he seemed like he was hiding from something.

"Uh… hello." She said in a hushed voice to avoid the teachers glare. She realized that he was staring at her as much as she was staring at him and she felt her cheeks heat up. Rai tore her eyes from him to the board with all the effort she could muster and tried to concentrate on the Spanish.

After 20 minutes of pointless drivel from the teacher and a few naughty peaks at her unusual Spanish partner the Spaniard told them to talk to their partners about themselves in Spanish. They once again turned towards each other the air filled with awkwardness.

"um…Mi nombre es Rai Negomi. Tengo 16 años y vivo en un piso con mi amiga Harriet." **(my name is Rai Negomi. I am 16 years old and I live in a flat with my friend Harriet) **She managed to remember the small Spanish phrases. He smiled at me as if to say thank you for breaking the silence.

"Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner y tengo 17 años. Vivo con mis amigos en el Instituto Xavier."**(my name is Kurt Wagner and I am 16 years old. I live with my friends at the Xavier Institute) **He leaned on the back of his chair seeming more relaxed now.

"Why would a German boy be so far away from home?" She asked slightly confused at his German accent with Spanish words. He stiffened slightly but gave a wicked grin

"Vwhy would a British girl be here? It seems I'm not ze only one with a thick accent here." His eyes scanned her reaction. She hated having her British accent because it gave away where she was from.

"I got transferred. Family problems." She shrugged giving the automatic answer. It wasn't a lie though. "Your turn Wagner." She turned the conversation back to him.

He shrugged "It vasn't safe for me so my parents moved me to the Xavier institute."

"isn't that the place for mutants?" she asked. He stiffened suddenly and sat up alert

"I'm not a mutant. I…." he stumbled for words but slumped in ddefeat "I'm just…. Normal."

"Well then you better getting used to being around more abnormal people normal boy." She stood up and packed her stuff away as the bell rang for second period.

She walked out of the classroom, with the rest of the students who had managed to stay awake for the whole hour, dodging a burning glare from the angry Spaniard... Quite literally... the small hole that was left in the doorframe was very nearly her arm.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned round, expecting it to be Harry, and saw Kurt.

"Vwant to meet up at lunch?" he blurted in a hurry "I-I mean if you Vwant to." He added with a nervous laugh.

_OMG! Hottie asking ME to lunch! _Her mind squealed.

"um y-yeah. Sure!" she stuttered trying not to sound like a giddy primary school girl. His nervousness seemed to disappear and a huge grin spread across his face

"Danke!" he beamed and walked off into the crowd.

Second lesson breezed past and soon it was lunch time.

"Stop fussing Rai its only lunch." Harry sighed looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"You know I'm useless with guys! What do I say? How do I act?" she bombarded her friend in a flurry of panic.

"Just be yourself." She sighed again and wandered off. Ditching her panicking friend.

"Hallo." A German voice surprised Rai. She spun round to see Kurt standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, how was second period?" she blurted hoping the conversation wouldn't die.

"Ach! It was so boring. Science used to be a lot more fun with Mr McCoy." He grumbled theatrically. She tried to supress a snigger at the unusual boy. They sat down at a table and started to munch on their lunch.

"Can I ask something?" she asked after a long session of moaning about certain teachers.

"mmh?" he said through a bite of sandwich.

"are you a Star trek fan or something?" she held up her hand and did the Vulcan hand sign. Making her fingers into three digits.

"er." He gulped "y-yeah…. It's a bit of an obsession." He held up his own hands that did the same.

"Its like their permanently glued or something. It's ok I won't ask if you're not comfortable." She flopped her hand in a not caring gesture seeing he was worried at her remark.

"Danke." He whispered sheepishly. Someone got thrown in front of them and landed hard on his back.

"Come on Summers! You mutant scumbag! Show everyone what you can do!" a blonde well-tanned boy smirked ignorantly. He was wearing a letterman jacket and the perfect envisagement of the average American high school bully. The boy sat up and behind those red sunglasses Rai could feel he was glaring. A grimace was carved on his mouth. He didn't fight back to the bully though. No matter how much his body language said that he wanted to punch the guys' lights out. Rai stood up angrily and stood directly in front of the bully. He looked down and the sliver haired girl in front of him,

"For the love of god stop being suck a jackass! People are trying to eat." She spat at him. He raised a blonde eyebrow and gave an unconvinced smirk in her direction he looked around her

"Getting little girls to defend you now summers. That's-"

"Listen to me loud and clear." She demanded filling her voice with authority "I do not give a monkeys arse about what you two are fighting about but picking fights in public places can get others hurt and to be quite frank Mr you are the biggest prick-head I have ever seen. Last time I checked mutants were still humans so go away and leave us alone. Got it?" Rai snapped. The whole dinner hall was quiet now and She felt people staring. Rai turned round to get her backpack when a heavy hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Who gave you the right to boss us-?" he never finished his sentence as she spun round and elbowed him in the face so hard she ended up sending him skidding along the dinner hall floor.

"I said leave." Rai growled darkly.

The bullies scurried away through the doors faster than you could say billy-oh. She turned her attention to the boy. He was gawking and so was Kurt.

"I- I'm sorry." she squeaked grabbing her bag and running out into the courtyard.

She'd blown it at a normal life.

Again.


	3. Rai's first BAMF

**Sorry folks this one is short but I have had writes block so can you amazing peeps please tell me what you think should come next or what I could do better xxx no flames please! my little heart cant take that :'( . ANYHOO! Enjoy the next instalment of Rai and Harry! **

She ran down the maze of halls and sprinted into the courtyard in a terrified flurry, smacking into someone as she went

"Rai?" Harry grabbed her shoulder roughly, stopping her friend from bolting away.

"I'm leaving. I blew it Harry! Again!" Rai stumbled through her words while trying to get away.

"What did you do this time? Blow something up? Set something on fire?" Harry gripped her friends shoulders tightly her eyebrows furrowing down.

"I punched the high school bully." Rai squeaked. Harry stared at her, at first, with shock then burst out laughing. "Its not funny!" Rai fumed at Harry.

"So long as you didn't suggest the M thing then were ok you dummy." Harry ruffled her hair gently "Were still fine." she sighed again. Trying to reassure herself.

"For now." Rai mumbled as they snuck back into the school building. They were about to turn around the next corner towards their next class room, when they heard arguing.

"Kurt I saw the way you were staring at that freaky albino!" a girl angrily fumed. Harry and Rai exchanged glances and hid behind the side of the lockers to eavesdrop.

"Amanda your getting sehr possessive und you know zhat and its starting to tick me off." the German voice hissed back. "She's a friend who doesn't try to bite mein head off every time I glance at the opposite sex!"

"You better take that back or I will break up with you and I will show everyone what you really look like!" she snapped. Rai took a chance and peaked round the corner. A Dark skinned girl had Kurt backed up into the lockers. He looked frightened. No scratch that he looked terrified!

That pissed her off.

Harry anticipated Rai's actions and grabbed her friend's backpack to stop her form jetting off and slugging the girl out. Rai watched as Kurt slumped in defeat. "I don't want to see you go near that albino freak ever again." she ordered

"Oh I hope your not talking about me." She broke of from her friends grip and stalked to Amanda. A dark aura was surrounding her. "I hate it when people call me an albino and it pisses me off if I'm called a freak too." she growled. Rai's eyes went glazed over and creepy and she tilted her head to one side.

Amanda was backing away "don't tell me what to do freak!" her voice went to a shrill note.

"What did you just say?" she hissed. Amanda sharply turned and started sprinting away and all the viciousness left Rai. Her head began to pound and the world seemed to tip to the side. She collapsed onto her knees and cried out blindly "Harry? Harry!" she choked on her words "Its happening again!" she cried out like a terrified, lost child. No one would have thought she would have been able to scare of anyone in this state. Her friend rushed to her side

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked seriously to Harry who was trying to drag her friend up.

"She's ran out of life force. To put it simply." Harry said bluntly but with a hint of panic in her voice. "We need to get her to a private place with grass. Do you know anywhere? Before you ask yes were mutants and were just looking for a normal life, but if we don't get her to nature soon she will die!" Harry blurted in a desperate bid to help her friend. Rai choked and started coughing out white glop from her mouth. "Its never been this bad before." she mumbled checking Rai's temperature. Without a word Kurt reached out his hands and touched the girls.

BAMF!

**Kurt's POV**

I helped them. I teleported them to the only safe place I knew. Home.

The girl with Rai, I think her name was Harriet, untied her friends hair before rushing behind a bush and throwing up. I forgot that some people didn't take well to teleporting but I wasn't concentrating on that. I stared at Rai.

We had landed on the front lawn of the institute. Right on the edge of a small group of trees. I watched as Rai's hair started writhing about until each white strand seemed to burry itself into the grass or the tree she was slumped on. I had never seen anything like it. The colour of the grass and tree seemed to leak into her white hair. Like brown and green paint leaking onto a blank canvas. When her hair had no more white colour her hair detached itself from the plants and flopped around her. I glanced to Harriet. She wasn't moving away from that bush any time soon so I knelt next to Rai and shook her gently. Were we to late? Was she dead?

Her eyes snapped open and gasped for breath. Her eyes had changed colour as well as her hair. It was now a deep green and they seemed sharper. They were fixed on me as she gulped down air.

"Your…. Kurt Wagner aren't you." she panted. Amnesia perhaps?

"Yes that's me. Why do you ask?" I said as soothingly as I could manage.

"your blue, and fuzzy." she stated "I knew there was something off about you. I just knew it." she gave a weak smile.

"What!" my voice went flat. She could see me!

**Dun Dun DAH! What will happen next :O ;P**


	4. Overor is it the beginning?

**Yo! special shout out to these amazing peeps for commenting about my story so far :3 its what keeps me writing so please do comment more and if you have any constructive criticism it would be much appreciated :D**

**special shout out to;**

**Bahamut Crisis Core **  
**HidanKakuzuFanGirl **  
**Whisper of Song **  
**luckyxtrick **  
**Dark Moons and Whispered Words**

Kurt looked at himself all over then looked to see if his tail was showing.

"Nein. Cant be. My holowatch is still switched on. How can you see me!" he stammered at Rai. His eyes were fixed on hers.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you." she panted weakly. "Harry?" she suddenly snapped to attention looking around to find her missing friend

"Over here!" they both looked over to a groggy Harriet.

"you have changed Harry." Rai said bluntly. Kurt nearly had a heart attack as he leapt up in-between Harry and Rai.

"Mystique." he growled

"a-what now?" Harry tilted her head and frowned. Harry now had blue scaly skin, red hair and yellow eyes. She looked very confused indeed. Kurt frowned and bared his teeth

"mother don't lie. I know who you are." he hissed Harry's face turned horrified

"I HAVE A CHILD!" she squeaked clapping her hands over her mouth.

"don't be stupid…. He's 17." Rai sighed and face palmed "you would have been 8 when he was born moron." The blue duo both looked over at Rai and flatly said

"What?"

Rai groaned and started rubbing her temples. The sun started so shine stronger and Rai crawled towards the light. When she got there she flopped face first in the ground in submission and sighed "Much better." she mumbled soaking up the sunlight.

"No offence but, vhats wrong with her?" Kurt asked Harry, pushing away their argument for now.

"You tell me. Ever since Rai became this way she has started eating less and sunbathing more."

"She seems to me she is photosynthesizing." a calm voice came form behind them. Harry nearly jumped out of her skin and changed back to her human self in a blink. They both turned around to find a man in a wheel chair moving towards them. Harry backed away towards Rai. Keeping her eyes firmly on the man.

"Proffesor." Kurt greeted by nodding his head a little.

"Kurt. Who are your friends?" he asked

"This is-" he stopped himself when he spotted Harry glaring daggers. The Professor looked from Harriet to Rai.

"Its quite alright. Your among friends here Harriet." she gawked then tapped her friend

"Rai. Take a look at these people. Your judgement is needed. " she mumbled.

Rai groaned and looked up groggily. Her green eyes snapped open and they glazed over.

"These are good people. A telepath and a teleported...interesting… Trust them." she whispered airily. Then collapsed again in her friends lap. The tips of her hair went white slightly.

"Your friend seems dangerously unstable." the Professor stated "My name is Charles Xavier. Let me help you both." he offered his hand out to Harry. She frowned then looked down at her unconscious friend. She shook the mans hand

"Where do we start?"

Harry sat in the big comfy armchair and listened to the professor explain about the institute. Kurt had carried Rai up to the office with extreme care. He switched of his holowatch on the way up to show Harry what Rai meant by "blue and fuzzy". She took it better than he expected. At least she didn't scream.

"So will you join the institute then?" he asked calmly. Kurt kept Rai in his arms almost protectively. Harry eyed up the demon boy with scrutiny.

"I'll have to see what Rai says to this." she mumbled. Kurt looked down at Rai avoiding the shape shifters glare. Rai stirred in his arms and her eyes opened and she gave a small smile to the demon "Yellow eyes. Make you look a lot better."

He grinned at the comment, knowing she was not all together yet.

"Yo, Rai stop flirting and listen to what the Prof has to say." Harry huffed, blowing away strands of hair from her face in a mood.

Kurt put her down gently on her feet. She blushed and lifted her hair of the ground. slinging it over her shoulders.

"What's the question?" she asked turning to the professor.

"As you know you and Harriet have mutant abilities. This place is a safe haven for all mutants who want to learn how to control their powers. You, as I'm sure you understand, have powers that seem to get drastically unstable. We would like to help you control your abilities. We would like to welcome you to the Xavier institute." Rai tried to suppress her laughter. It sounded well rehearsed. But seriously, her powers were getting more violent by every passing day. She didn't't want to feel this way for the rest of her life.

"I'm in only if you are Harry." she turned to her grumpy friend. Harry just nodded.

"ok what next?" she smiled turning to the professor.

"Kurt will show you to your rooms and explain anything you need to know." Xavier smiled at the girls who followed the blue boy to the door.

Harriet got dropped off down the first corridor up the stairs to a room with a girl who seemed to be an animal lover. She literally turned into a coyote in front of their eyes! Harry seemed pleased and started playing with the girl/coyote. Rai and Kurt left them to get along with each other.

"Shape shifters are good to put with each other," Kurt explained the rooming system of the mansion. "unfortunately we are the only ones of our type at the institute so far so we are put close to each other." he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you sad about it? It means that your unique." Rai stated poking him in the arm with a cheeky smile.

"Not when you look like this. I scare people and when you get hunted down by angry mobs you wouldn't be to happy to look like a demon either." he sighed, his tail swished around himself to give himself some comfort. "I mean to tell you the truth all I can really do is run away from fights. I can't take a person down."

"Maybe…your not the type to confront an attacker head on." she mused thinking about it.

"What do you suggest?" he asked stopping in front of a door and opening it. Rai walked into the room and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "This is your room." he smiled widely.

"No way!" she gawked looking round the room. It was twice the side of the flat she shared with Harry.

"Yes vway." he laughed "my reaction vas similar to yours vwhen I first came here."

"Oh my lord! I can barely remember the last time I slept on a bed. This is amazing!" she squeaked flopping on the bed. Kurt sat next to the hyperactive girl and frowned

"What do you mean 'the last time yoyu slept on a bed'?"

Rai sat up with a dubious expression on her face. "Well Harry and I… we travel a lot to keep out of trouble. But it means we cant get decent jobs and with no one to look to for support… Well we have been living a little rough for a while." she explained sheepishly. Before he could ask anymore questions she blurted "I need to get my stuff." and lept up, heading for the door.

"Let me take you-"

"No!" Rai yelped, then laughed nervously "er… um.. well….The place is a mess." she shot out the excuse.

"You should see Rouge and Kitty's room then. It's a bombsite."

"Erm. It smells!" she stammered

"You should take a wiff of wolverine after an intense workout then. I'm sure its not that bad." he smirked

Rai got desperate "Its got dirty underwear on the floor!" she cried out the abominable lie.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and blushed.

"Your thinking dirty thoughts aren't you!" she yelled

"Ok! Ok! How about I telaport us outside your place and you can go get the stuff." he yelled back.

Rai still sulked at the idea but she couldn't say no now.

"Fine."

Someone spied at the flat window and watched one of the targets go around the room. Grabbing stuff as she went, completely oblivious to the team of spys outside watching her every move. She looked like she was packing stuff into a suitcase. The man reached for his intercom.

"Targets are leaving again. Will track them to their next set location. Over." he whispered

"Roger that." a voice crackled back. "Were moving out. Over"

The spy saw something behind her. Something blue. She spun round and started to attack the blue subject, but with no intention to hurt him.

"Target has backup. Not target two. Over." he waited for the relpy that came within an amount of seconds.

"Please identify subject. Over." the voice crackled. The man squinted to get a good look at the thing with the target.

"Blue, humanoid, looks like a demon. Yellow eyes I think. Has a tail, a demonic tail as well. Over."

The target yelled at the demon a bit more before he laughed showing a pair of sharp fangs. He took the target's bag and then the targets hand before disappearing in a cloud of smoke "Wha! Target has disappeared! Repeat target has disappeared! Over." he hissed down the intercom "The demon is a mutant! repeat we are dealing with mutants here!" he got up of the building roof and looked down into the now ransacked room through the window.

"Find them at any cost." the crackly voice came back.

"Over."

**I know these chapters are a bit short but it does keep you in suspense even for me! And I'm the flippin' writer! :D **


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Rai shoved him in the chest "I told you not to go in, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah but..." he scuffled, trying to explain his reason. Her stabbing green eyes pierced any chance of him lying to her. Even if he could form a sentence it would probably be in German. At that point in time he couldn't remember any English "Ah, Das macht nichts." he sighed theatrically, following her to Harry's room. He had learned long ago that it was pointless to get into an argument with women. Rai knocked on the door. Harry smiled awkwardly at the girl/coyote and as she sat on the edge of the bed trying not to feel wierded out by talking to a wild dog like a friend. "Come in" she called out jumping up and opening the door anyway

"Clothes delivery service for Harriet Morris." Rai grinned, Kurt peaked sheepishly from behind her and waved a little.

"Thanks" Harry flashed a smile at Kurt as she took the clothes off Rai, "he seemed to have forgotten the small heart attack he had when he saw me in my bluer state." she commented while dumping the clothes in draws.

"Vwell I cant really judge now." his cheeks turned slightly violet as he looked down at himself.

Both girls restrained the urge to go girly and aw at him. "B_ut he looks so adorable!" _Rai squealed in her mind. She had to fight to remember what she was mad at him for.

"By the way don't tell him to stay out of somewhere then leave him alone." Rai grumbled trying to cover up her girly swoon.

"Aw come on! I was looking out for your safety!" he protested. Rai felt herself grin dumbly at the protective comment. _"Did he really mean that?" _she thought.

"God you're like an old married couple!" Harry tried to suppress a laugh, "by the way how are you feeling?" she turn to her friend, eyes full of concern remembering the events of the past few hours.

Rai just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Not bad. Shame I had to spaz out in school, and then feint on the front doorstep of this place." she fiddled with a few loose strands of hair "What colour is it this time. Please say I didn't fall in a flowerbed." She groaned

"It's green" Harry giggled, "You fainted, and might I say ruined, a very lovely lawn." she winked

Rai just sighed in relief "Its better than the colours of the rainbow."

"Wait you absorb any plant?" Kurt asked turning to the green haired girl with shock and a little bit of curiosity. He had only known her a day and already he wanted to as her a billion and one questions.

"Yep absorbed a Venus fly trap once. It didn't end well." She sighed dramatically. Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And what do you know about your powers?" he turned to asked Harry.

"Mine?" she replied slightly confused about why he was asking her "I'm a shape shifter as far as I know, I can turn into anything as long as I have a clear idea of what it looks like." She mused "I'm not bad in the martial arts dept either "

Kurt frowned and looked at her closely "Are we relatives?" he asked suddenly. It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It wasn't his fault he was overly curious now.

"Woah! lets not jump the gun now!" Rai's eyes widened stepping back from the blue duo that were examining each other with curiosity.

"Its just its not every day you come across someone who is identical to your mother." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I'm a hell of a lot younger than you're mother for a start!" Harry said in mock offence "I'm only 24. that's kind of gross." she laughed "But I know what you mean...I have no idea who any of my relatives are so I guess it's not impossible, and by the way Rai you know you'd look stunning with multicoloured hair."

"We'll need to ask the professor. At least its good to know that there are three blue people at the institute now." he chuckled at her comment "And I agree it vwould look interesting to see you with multicoloured hair."

Rai huffed "Yeah I would fit in at a circus maybe." She folded her arms.

"I used to be in a circus you know." Kurt craned his neck over her shoulder to mumble in her ear. Rai shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Man now that sounds like a cool story. We gotta catch up some time fuzz ball." Harry smirked while socking him playfully in the arm.

She and Kurt exchange amused glances and Harry stuck her tongue out at her friend in defiance "Hang on what time is it? Shouldn't there be lessons and stuff going on now?"

"Nah. Helping you guys get used to your surroundings is more important than a pop quiz." he looked around "thanks for getting me out of it. I hate geometry." he winked at Rai playfully.

"Well you know what that means Rai my darlin' free period for the rest of the day." Harry whooped and flopped on her bed. The coyote girl yapped then sneezed madly.

"Hey there girl, don't overdo it. Your ill remember." Kurt went over to her and petted her on the head softly. The girl seemed to like it a lot and leaned into his hand a little and yipped. "Get vwell soon Ronnie." he hushed leaving her alone.

"If you need anything just ask. I will probably be in the garden." he grinned with a wink and a swish of his tail he left the room. Both new girls gawked at the now empty doorway.

"Wow." Rai formulated from her witty brain.

"He is so into you Rai. You two were flirting with each other all the way, have to say though you two are so cute together." Harry rambled, going of into her little daydream.

"Woah! Calm down honey." Rai blushed madly at her friends comments "He already has a girlfriend." she looked down while tracing the patterns on her hand glumly.

"Yeah and we both saw how greatly them two got along." Harry said sarcastically while dragging her friend to sit down next to her "Rai she's blackmailing him and I'm guessing for a long time as well. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his rag with her anyway! He must have some patience. Why, you barely lasted a minute while listening to her!"

"Kurt's not been the same ever since their first fight." both girls looked at the girl/coyote in bed. She sneezed and then continued "you guys should have been around before, when he was himself. He always popped out jokes or pranked someone. Now its like he's watching his back constantly." she sighed "If you wanna know more talk to Kitty or Rouge. Rouge is Kurt's sister but has a foul temper and Kitty is the girly girl who is the main gossiper." Ronnie mumbled before turning over in her bed to get some sleep.

"To tell you the truth both of them sound equally as hazardous." Harry murmured and rubbed her chin while thinking.

"What's the plan." Rai sighed and tilted her head to the side sceptically. She knew Harry all to well.

"You take Rouge and I'll go for Kitty." she ordered "Your better at dealing with foul tempers… So long as you don't blow your own top off." she laughed.

"But they won't be back till the school day ends." Rai pointed out.

"Then go catch some sunlight out in the garden, while the weather is still bright and sunny," Harry dragged Rai up and launched her out of the door. "and if you so happen to spot tall, blue and hansom out there try and talk to him." This was such a setup and Rai knew it but as her friend says "Curiosity killed the cat."

She ended up in the garden after stalling as much time as she could manage. When she stepped outside, she greeted the sun happily by spreading her arms out wide and sighing,

"Well this is certainly nice."

Rai walked down a beaten path through the dense forest while humming _Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Levato _as she went. Finally she popped out onto a main path that lead too a gazebo on the edge of a cliff. She saw a figure standing there looking down the cliff face. Lo and behold it was Kurt.

"_Rai your such an idiot! This is such a setup!" _"Jesus I keep running into this guy!" she hissed under her breath before retreating into the bushes again. Just before she was abut to leave she heard singing. Rai frowned and tilted her head towards the voice. She turned and got as close as she could to the male voice while staying in the shrubbery.

She knew the song as well as the person. Kurt was singing _Would It Matter by Skillet._ He sounded so sad it made her heart ache;

If I wasn't here tomorrow,

Would anybody care?

If my time was up I'd wanna know,

You were happy I was there,

If I wasn't here tomorrow,

Would anyone lose sleep?

If I wasn't hard and hollow,

Then maybe you would miss me.

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,

Someone that I like better.

I can never forget

So don't remind me of it forever.

It made her heart hurt so much. If this is what he truly believed about himself, what Amanda made him believe he was like. Then they were both wrong. Anger flashed across her features followed with determination. She started humming a countermelody she made up on the spot.

What if I just pulled myself together,

Would it matter at all?

"you don't need to." she sang quietly in a response to the lyrics. His elfish ear twitched and he paused singing the chorus. She thought she was caught for sure, but he just turned back to his song;

What if I just try not to remember,

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

"I'd say try your best but you don't need it." she dared to chime again.

Would it matter at all?

"it would matter to me." Rai sang quietly from within the shrubbery.

He stopped singing again and looked out to sea with a far out gaze. She noticed something about him though. Something different… he had the faintest smile on his face. A real smile.

It dazzled her.

Rai backed away into the undergrowth, proud and at peace that he had a little comfort in his troubled thoughts.

He heard the rustling in the bushes, at first he thought it was just some sort of animal so he didn't bother with worrying more than he should have. First there was his family problems. He had never quite gotten over the fact that Mystique was his mother. As for his father who knows, but he had to get the tail and ears from someone, Right?

Secondly there was Amanda. Ever since he caught her two timing with a band singer his love life hit rock bottom. He knew he was just for decoration and nothing else. She explained that pretty clearly and she had the perfect blackmail to keep him from walking away.

Then there were the new girls. Rai and Harriet.

Harriet gave him the creeps but that was because she was like his mother's identical twin. He of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover. She seemed to be a very kind light-hearted girl though, with a killer tongue that could probably beat anyone in a argument. Possibly Rouge! Harry was definitely the leader of the team of two.

Rai on the other hand had an arsenal that bamboozled him from the start. When she first burst into the Spanish classroom he had to fight to make sure his jaw didn't drop to the floor.

Her silver hair was screwed up into a messy bun with a few strands falling loose. She had a slight flush on her pale cheeks and she was panting like she had ran a marathon. But Mein Gott she was beautiful. Even when she sat down next to, and stared directly at him. All he could do was gawk. Her blank features made her look so innocent and pure. Her brown eyes were not her natural colour because his own eyes had developed with his powers so that he could tell what was fake and what wasn't. It didn't matter though. He wanted to be close to her. To find out about her, to understand her more. But he couldn't. He didn't want to sink to Amanda's level and make her think he was two timing.

He found himself unconsciously singing Skillet. The lyrics seemed to match so well to his relationships that he felt crushed. He didn't want to be alone after he left the institute and the facts daunted him like a shadow. "What if I just pulled myself together, Would it matter at all?"

"You don't need to." Kurt heard the feint whisper of a voice and the fur on his arms bristled. He shivered at the feeling,

"_Was that my imagination?" _he thought, straining his ears to listen out for the siren that sang with him. He carried on with the song while concentrating with his ears.

"What if I just try not to remember,

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?"

"I'd say try your best but you don't need it." his ears picked up the voice in the bushes. Looks like the animal he suspected earlier was a person spying. Kurt contemplated porting behind them and giving them a scare but he turned back

"that would be very demonic of me." he muttered under his breath with irony. Whoever it was it made him think. _"I do have people who want me, and I will find someone who wants to stay with me. Someday." _


	6. What they need

**Yello my marvellous peeps :3 I know it has been a long time but i wanted to concentrate on my GCSE's and so on before coming back to the kick arse story :) i have written a long chapter for you guys to make up for lost time please review :D **

Rai wandered around the garden and finally ended up at the front of the institute, stepping back and looking at the massive manor that was now their home. She put her hands on her hips and admired the place while sitting on the fountain and tilting her head back to absorb the last rays of light before a cloud covered up the sun "Ah you bitch of a cloud." She huffed.

Meanwhile Harry smiled to herself knowing who she had just sent Rai towards. "I'm gonna go for an explore I think Ronnie, fancy coming with me or are you too ill?" she asked the animal.

Ronnie curled up into a ball on the floor and shut her eyes, Harry took that as a no. "Well looks like I'm on my own then, see you soon." she flashed a smile at the coyote, who opened her eyes in response, and shut the door behind herself as she set of wondering exactly how long it would take to get lost. 3 and a half minutes was her wager.

The bell rang and Harry was far enough away from my room to not know the way back. At that precise moment hundreds of kids half her age and twice her size flooded the corridor.

"Well that's less than helpful..." She had just enough time to mutter before losing all control of where i was being shoved.

Rai went into the kitchen and looked around for a cup. when she eventually found on she washed it then filled it with water. She was just about to drink it when a rush of kids flooded into the Kitchen, all trying to get food, a drink or control of the tv remote.

"Well there back from school." Rai didn't know whether to stare back at the people staring at her or run away from their eyes. She gulped down my water casually while steering clear of the crowd "Hey Harry." she nodded as her friend got shoved past. Rai grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the mob "How's things?" Rai asked with a huge smug grin on her face.

"Sweaty and teenage for the most part, yes... even mutant pubescent males reek of lynx" Harry wrinkled her nose thankful that she was pulled out of the smelly mass "I don't even need to be tall enough to see whose teenage from the acne ridden faces I can smell who hasn't reached maturity yet! Oooh is that Dr Pepper?" her little rant cut off very abruptly.

Rai sniggered and handed the bottle it to Harry. "Dont get hyper Harry." she teased. "I know what happens when you do." she tickled her a little playfully.

"everyone! come into the drawing room." Rai heard in her head, the look on Harry's face said she had heard it too. she glanced at Rai with a look that said _What do they want us in the drawing room for? _whilst secretly thinking _Where on earth is the drawing room? This is an institute why do they have a drawing room?_

"This place has a drawing room? Where?" Rai asked to herself in confusion.

"Second door on the left." a boy commented while walking past casually. Rai shivered for it went twice as cold when he brushed past. He probably knew the place better than them so she took his advice and went to the where the drawing room was supposed to be.

Harry scampered after Rai until she was beside her friend and followed the directions into the huge room, which didn't even remotely resemble but was apparently being referred to as the drawing room. "Are we supposed to be here?" she asked cautiously

"Yes you are. Were introducing you to the other students. Harriet. Rai. Come to the front with the professor." said a classy, dark skinned lady with white hair and a very tough look about her.

Harry froze on the spot for a few seconds before clearing her head enough to move her feet. If there was one thing she hated or was scared of even... it was randomly standing up in front of lots of people. She had already made up my mind, this African lady could be a saint who saves dying children and feeds sick hedgehogs...but she would still hate her.

Rai linked her pinkie finger with Harry's gently "We'll be fine." she whispered, cutting off the hateful vow in her friends mind as they got lead to the front.

"My name is Ororo, but everyone calls me Storm." Her tone was very polite and demanded quiet authority both girls noticed as they went to Professor Xavier who was waiting next to a fireplace. "Ah girls! I know how scary standing up can be so your only meeting the X-men at this meeting." a small group of people filed into the room and sat down on the couches. Rai noticed Harry closely examine them examine all of them.

Despite her vow, Harry's hatred for Storm diminished very quickly, she could deal with small groups. Both girls flicked on the nice switch and smiled pleasantly at everyone as Harry examined them until a tall, strong built man with dark wild features walked into the room and examined her with equally judgemental eyes. Harry's smile slipped, her breath caught and her cheeks flushed, the pinkie finger tightened its hold she'd forgotten she had around Rai's.

Her green eyes flicked down to looked at her blue friend and resisted the urge to laugh, then glanced at the man.

"Your looking a bit violet." she commented quietly. This was so getting payback for her scheming ways to stitching her up. Kurt bamfed in last and perched on the fireplace. Rai's eyes slid to the blue gymnast and fixed on him as he grinned and waved cheekily.

Harry scowled at Rai then looked at the floor refusing to look at where the man was sat...for some reason he made her feel about 14 and completely hopeless, _This is ridiculous! _she thought to herself _I haven't even spoken to the guy yet!_

"X-men i would like to introduce you to Rai Negomi and Harriet Morris. they will be joining us at the institute and i expect you all to make them feel welcome." the Professor lectured.

"hey i know you!" the boy with red shades perked up in his seat after the Prof finished "I never said thanks for sticking up to that jerk." he grinned "My name is Scott Summers."

"I'm Jean Gray." The red head next to him got up and shook Rai's free hand.

A young looking girl extended a gloved hand to Harry which she took while smiling broadly "Rogue" the corner of the Goth girl's mouth tweaked up slightly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry" she turned to you and a saw the man she'd been refusing to look at suddenly towering over her the corner of his mouth twitching

"Wolverine" he growled, Harry's small blue hand got lost in his handshake and her nerves condemned her to verbal diorreah once again. "Harry is feeling very inadequate now when do i get my nickname?" she joked feeling like she wanted to slap herself after she blurted the comment.

he chuckled "Logan"

"Hey. you know me." kurt grinned.

"how could i forget." Rai grinned stupidly at him.

"Hi i'm like, Kitty. nice to like, meet you." her head popped through Kurt's chest. Rai just stood there. trying not to scream. "holy crap." she squeaked

"woah" Harry gasped looking at what her friend been so shocked at "errm hello" she raised and eyebrow as she turned he head through his chest and nodded at me

"half pint behave." wolverine ordered. she sulked and backed away.

"half pint?"

"your one too." he nodded at you

"he means small people." Rai mumbled to her.

"oh" Harry couldn't stop herself grinning "yeah alright BFG! we can't all be as vertically blessed as you" she punched his stomach playfully underestimating how solid it would be. ... _Oh bollocks I just punched wolverine! _She cried in her head while squirming a little.

"Hey, mighty mouse you can let hell loose on me in training." he grinned "see how tough you are then." kurt shuffled off towards the door. "Which remind me you didn't turn up for your training elf." he turned to Kurt. Silence took hold of the room the girls noticed that all hell could break loose if Kurt didn't give a good excuse… fast.

"He was with me!" Rai blurted "I got lost." She hoped he believed her massive lie.

He raised a bushy appraising eyebrow at you and then at Kurt before giving him an incredibly male look that just said _get in there squirt! _before actually saying "fair enough but miss it again and I'll make you wish you had some fighting skills." he smiled wryly.

They both sighed and exchanged nervous glances with relief as he turned away.

"Wait. training? as in getting beaten to a pulp?" Rai asked a little sheepishly.

"You have powers don't you?" Logan asked flatly.

"I can't use them though. Tell them Harry!" she turned to Harriet sharply with frightened features.

Her face hardened noticing how scared her friend had suddenly become,

"Basically touch her and I'll beat you a pulp... That's a promise and goes for everyone." She turned to Rai, softly putting her hands on her friends shaking shoulders. "You are gonna need to learn some fighting skills honey but there's no way I'm letting you practice on a person." she smiled a little at the image she had in her head of Rai refusing to hurt some random person who she'd just been told to spar with.

"Don't worry we wont hurt you." the professor said calmly

"Its not me getting hurt. It's everyone else." Rai stammered before moving to escape from the room. No one mentioned that there would be fighting.

Harry sighed "You'll hurt her feelings if you make her fight and she hurts someone." she explained "So much power for someone so gentle. She's a big hippie really."

"This is often the case with mutants. She must understand Harriet, we don't train mutants into soldiers we help to control their powers and teach them self defence." the professor explained

"we know professor." Harry sighed

Rai's walk turned into a sprint as she got to the doors of the institute "I'm not going to fight. Its what they want." she panted. Her eyes held a certain madness to them.

Meanwhile Xavier turned from the window to Harriet and frowned, "Harriet we can only help you if you tell us what happened. How did you come across Rai and what of her power have you seen?" he asked her directly. She frowned and examined the knowledgeable professor.

"Well as for how we met she came across me really," she mused getting lost in the memory "I was working for a CIA swat team, got sent to a division in north Scotland, I was only 16 but obviously they didn't know that, we were working on a long project, eastern European relations etc, we were all supposed to be staying in the secret base in the highland forest for obvious security reasons, but I stumbled on something I shouldn't have. There was a room that they never unlocked and only a few people could go in, and me being me I had to find out what it was." she rubbed her eyes as if she found it hard to remember the information. "Long story short I managed to break in and I found a load of tracking equipment, two mutants in the area, both signals were blurry and they were having a hard time finding either of them but they were getting closer. That night I left having fount out what they wanted with the mutants when they found them, tried to follow the trace of the second mutant and 8 year old Rai bumped into me, we've been looking after each other since then really."

"And what she can do?" Logan asked as his brows knitted together. It was obvious he didn't like this story. Not one bit.

"Well one thing's for sure I'm willing to bet she can so more than she knows. She can control the growth on none sentient living things, she has some influence over the weather, sorry storm" she nodded at her knowing that was her forte "she can control all nature and she seems to be able to coin the elements to her advantage although she keeps finding new things that she can do all the time, neither of us have any idea to what extent she can use that."

"Like that sounds pretty dangerous." kitty frowned "what if she gets angry at something? would she just attack them? she could kill us."

"She's not like that Kitty. You shouldn't be so judgemental." Kurt snapped suddenly, shocking everyone in the room.

"how do you know?" she turned to the agitated blue boy and shrieked.

"If you're scared of her hurting you you're a jealous, judgemental pussy and shouldn't even be here." Harry spat acidly glaring around the room defying anyone to argue.

Rouge took her gloves off and stood in the middle of the tensioned room

"WILL Y'ALL STOP FIGHTIN'! ITS DOIN MAH HEAD IN!" she thundered. Kitty and Evan backed off and Logan dragged Harry back.

"Don't create enemies now half pint." he mumbled.

She wriggled trying to shrug him off "aw but that seems to be what I'm best at" the venom in her voice lost some of the bite she'd been aiming for. She refused to believe that was because Logan was touching her.

"Right like that's it! if you think your so high and mighty outside now!" kitty growled

"trust me girl I'm the last person hear who can claim to have any kind of height!" she laughed not taking her up on it...she didn't like Logan telling her what to do but she couldn't really argue with his logic. Kurt went to the window, concentrating on the main dilemma.

"I'll go find Rai. If she is like that I can bet that the others will be looking for her." he bamfed out of the room and into the garden . "What's gotten into him?" Scott questioned out loud. Logan let go of Harry slowly. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Logan

"Decided to trust me not to rip someone's head off then?" she smirked at him.

"yeah. you wouldn't do such a thin' without a reason." he grumbled in his gravely voice. "Clear off everyone. You've seen the new kids now." he growled.

"Rai?" Kurt shouted her name as he ported around the grounds. She wasn't anywhere in the institute and he started to worry. Frowning he went over the fence and looked around the woods behind the institute. Perching on a tree branch to look around he saw a group of boys. He recognised them instantly as the Brotherhood. Avalanche was arguing with Quicksilver about something, his ears twitched and strained to pick up the conversation.

"We were warned she was tough but she seems to look an easy target."

"Look the boss wants her brought to him in one piece so don't beat her up to badly. She seems a pretty face, shame to beat her up."

Kurt growled "Foul mouthed Scheißkerl." quietly while rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out a communicator.

"Scott were in big trouble. I cant find Rai and I'm worried. I've spotted the Brotherhood and they seem to want her." he whispered into the communicator. "I'm gonna try and find her before them but I need backup." quietly he put the communicator back and crawled on all fours along the tree branches. His stomach low to the branch along with his tail, keeping to the shadows where he was safer. He followed them till they came to an outcrop where Rai was trapped in.

Quicksilver had cut off her escape route, Blob, Toad and Avalanche had surrounded her.

"Girl were not giving you a choice here so come quietly. It will be a lot easier…. For us that is." Quicksilver blurred and grabbed Rai's wrists before yanking them above her head.

"Get off me!" she screamed while trying to kick the super-fast boy. He threw her into Blob where he slammed her down to the ground. "Ah!" she cried in pain as she got dragged up again. "H-help me!"

Kurt felt rage boil inside of him. Why was he just watching?! He needed to stop this. NOW! Slowly he crawled above them on an extending branch before hissing. Avalanche looked up to see a demon launch and tackle him of his feet. Fang's bared, eyes glowing angrily. He was knocked out by hitting his head on the rock hard floor, with that sight to haunt him.

Kurt turned round and leapt on Toad. The mutant didn't have a chance against him. Kurt's tail wound round his ankle and yanked to trip him up. Blob was charging at them, leaving Rai with Quicksilver. Kurt spotted the danger and ported away before getting flattened. Toad got squashed and Blob couldn't get up after tripping over Toad.

Quicksilver was the only one left and Kurt had no desire to let him run off with Rai. A small growl came up from his chest,

"Let her go. Now!" he hissed furiously, his tail thrashed about like a mad snake.

"Sorry X-freak. Magneto wants this one really bad. If he cant have her. No one can." Quicksilver's hand clamped over Rai's pale neck and griped tightly. Kurt's eye blazed with fury and he bamfed.

Everything was silent for a few, long seconds. Nothing dared to make a sound except Rai who was choking in the silver haired boy's grip. One minute he was throttling the girl, the next he was dangling from a high tree branch. The only thing that stopped him from plummeting to the ground was Nightcrawler's legs that were hooked by his feet.

"Now listen to me loud und clear. You vwill leave Rai alone and vwont try to hurt her ever again. Do we have a deal?" the blackmail was slick and threatening in the demon's tone

"Y-you wouldn't…. you're a goody goody." Quicksilver's voice was reduced to a weak cry. Kurt let him drop a little and he screamed like a girl before the demon's tail wound round his ankle.

"Don't test my patience." he snarled

"Yes! We'll not touch her I swear!"

Nightcrawler smirked and left him hanging with his foot snagged on a tree branch.

"Danke Scheißkerl." he muttered before porting down to the ground and walking up to Rai

"Are you ok?" he asked before kneeling down so he could look at her face. She nodded a little,

"I'll live. More shaken than wounded." she choked on her own weak laugh and started coughing again. Kurt rubbed her back comfortingly before helping her to her feet. With all the talk of this girl being powerful it was a shock that he could see her so vulnerable. He felt like this was a rare moment indeed.

"Don't let zhem push you around like zhat." he turned to stand in front of her. Making sure she didn't fall over, he braced his hands on her hips. "You'll have me malting with worry." he joked with a small grin for an expression. Rai laughed and leaned into him a little,

"Ok." she muttered into his soft neck before pulling back and looking into his eyes with that piercing green colour that made him feel weak-kneed "Thank you Kurt." she heaved in a big breath, as if plucking up courage "I-I want to tell you…. T-that-"

"Kurt! Rai! Are you guys all right?" Evan burst in on the scene and Kurt felt like he wanted to kick the life out of him for the inconvenient interruption. "O-oh am I interrupting something?" he shifted his pointing from him to her. Kurt glanced back to Rai who had turned a delicate shade of pink before leaping away from the embrace. Kurt shot Evan a death glare and Evan held his hands in the air in surrender "Yo don't shoot the messenger dude. Scott told me you needed backup…. Where are the bad guys?" he asked sheepishly. Kurt pointed up while Rai pointed to the rest on the floor. Evan looked up at the humiliated Quicksilver

"Get me down from here!" he demanded once finding his manly voice.

"Oh." Evan said, sounding a little disappointed "None left eh. Well then Rai you must have hit them hard."

Kurt winced at the blow to his pride and the sting of the accidental insult. Rai opened her mouth to correct Evan's error but he had already disappeared back to the institute.

Kurt sighed and raked a hand through his indigo hair before looking down

"Fool."

Kurt turned to the girl "pardon?"

"He's a fool. A friendly fool but still silly." Rai crossed her arms "I cant do all of that and I find it shocking that he doesn't see that." she paused and put a finger under his chin to tilt his head so that she could look at him properly "Your amazing Kurt, and no matter how many blows you take or how low you feel… or how much I get beaten up. Your allways my hero and amazing in my eyes." she whispered with a softness he had never felt before. It was what he needed to hear. A grin spread across his mouth and his fangs peaked over his bottom lip cheekily.

Avalance started to stir from his unconscious state and the pair glanced at him.

"We don't want to be here when he wakes up." she mutered with a smirk. Kurt took her hand and Ported back to the Institute.

**oooh! chemistry here? find out in the next chapter ;P**


	7. A thought

**Yello peeps :D I would like to say a massive thanks for the constructive criticism and I have plans to make my work better! Big thanks to La Licorne and Guest. Reviews like that make me want to make my stories the best I can make them :D also a big hug to Bahamut Crisis Core for giving me a big boost with every chapter I write. **

At night the institute was peaceful. A void of any destruction and mayhem when everyone was I bed. But danger is always lurking, searching for its next target.

A shadow slunk through the mansion. Appearing in different rooms, its sharp eyes scanned around before disappearing just as fast to its next destination. It was looking something. Someone.

Finally it stopped. Its cold, steely eyes burned from its shadowy form down to the boy. He was sleeping with his limbs and tail tangled with the bed sheets as if he was restless and stuck in a nightmare. The shadow gave a hollow laugh and stretched out its black clawed hand to touch the boys eyelids with its middle and index finger. After a couple of seconds it pulled away and retreated into the shadows of the room and with a hissing that sounded like a deflating tire, it disappeared from reality.

Kurt let out a strangled yelp before jerking himself into sitting up. Eyes wide as saucers and blazing a soft yellow in the moonlit room. They twitched from one side to the other nervously. Getting up, he walked around the room. He checked everything was in its place. All normal. The faint smell of brimstone clung to the air as it usually did but there was something barely noticeable. Something smelled metallic that made him want to sneeze. _This is stupid. Your overreacting. _he thought to himself before looking in the mirror.

"You would think that looking like this, you wouldn't be afraid of anything." he muttered. The blue fur all over his body was kinked and shone slightly with a thin sheen of sweat. His tail swayed behind him with the pace of his heartbeat that thundered in his well toned chest and his Indigo hair was sticking up in odd directions. It was safe to say that he looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His eyes stared back from his reflection. They looked wild with that eerie yellow glow with no pupils.

"Vas." he muttered before leaning forward. It wasn't just his imagination. He had no pupils! His mouth went dry at the weird change of appearance. He needed a cold shower and something to eat. The latter seemed more appealing at that point in time so he pulled on a loose, black shirt and some pants over his boxers before porting down to the kitchen. He started searching through the freezer to find some ice cream while his tail routed through the cutlery drawer behind him to find a spoon. If he couldn't distract himself then the brain freeze would.

"What's up?"

Kurt smacked his head on the roof of the freezer and hissed in pain before turning to see who else was in the room.

She was sitting on the window seat in an overly sized, grey, woollen jumper and some pj shorts. Quietly nursing a glass of water in her hands. Her head was leaning on the window while her green eyes looked up to the night sky. The grass green hair with white tips shone an eerie silver as it cascaded down softly to pool on her perch.

"Rai? Mein Gott, don't do that to me. I could have keeled over and died then." he laughed nervously.

She tore her eyes away from the moon and stars to look at him dreamily. A small smile graced her lips but something about that expression looked so…sad. "Are you ok Rai?" he asked gently before tilting his head slightly to the side.

Her smile broadened but all that did was make his heart ache for her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't sleep much in Summer that's all." she answered in a hushed tone.

"Right…" he nodded slowly "Want some ice cream?" he held up the tub like an offering while his tail held two spoons in its grip.

She nodded with that little grin and shuffled her feet so that he could sit opposite her on the window seat.

He beamed and navigated around the room then sat across from her on the widow seat before hading her a spoon. She took it from him and they broke into the tub. "So what are you really thinking about?" he raised an eyebrow at her before munching on ice cream. Rai looked at him wide eyed. He gestured her to go ahead and spill the beans and she looked down.

"I… was thinking about today. Everything that has happened so fast and I feel like I can't keep up." she sighed "I mean, example. I got lost about 26 times around here today and the place is pretty daunting when you look at it."

Kurt nodded in agreement "I have to admit it is pretty scary at first."

"Its like moving from primary school to high school. Although it is very exiting as well. But that fight with… What's their names again?" she frowned at the memory

"The Brotherhood." Kurt muttered before taking another spoon full from the tub.

"Yeah them. They scared me but I knew that speedy boy wouldn't kill me."

"Pietro? But how?-"

"His hands were shaking and with that muscle tone he could have probably strangled me a lot harder." she explained. "That reminds me. The way you fought them was amazing. What happened to the guy who said he could only run away from a fight cause I haven't seen him yet." she leaned forward and poked him in the chest with a cheeky smirk. Kurt blinked in astonishment and scratched the back of his head.

"W-well I-I don't really know how I did it myself." he mumbled "I just felt so… angry… I knew if I didn't step in you would have let them take you, no offence." he stammered

She giggled "None taken. Its what I would have done. Even bad guys don't deserve to die."

"Ja. I suppose so. " he sighed

"Doesn't mean they don't deserve a thrashing though. Sticking Pietro in the tree was genius." Rai giggles slowly turned into a fit of laughter. Kurt found himself joining in, quietly snickering.

"I don't think I could do it again though." he gasped after they managed to control his giggling. "It was just luck."

She shook her head. "No, you were smart. Instinct is the best defence." she stated before putting the lid in the ice cream tub. "We should go before someone hears us." she whispered quietly before getting up and tiptoeing through the room to the sink. The duo tidied up quietly and 2 minutes later it looked like they had never been there at all.

"Well this is where we depart." Rai bowed dramatically once they had finished admiring their handy work, walked to the glass doors and into the silvery garden.

"Your not going to your room?" Kurt asked in disbelief. She looked back over her shoulder and smirked

"Let the grass be your bed and let the stars be you covers." With that she left the mesmerised demon in a stunned silence.

Harry yawned and pinched a slice of toast off another person's plate swiftly and took a bite. She hated mornings and wish they never existed.

"Hey multiple dude do you know where Rai is?" She asked the seven identical boys who were busy scoffing waffles. One looked up and shook his head,

"Do you want us to look?" he asked, his cheeks buldging like a hamsters. Harry chuckled at the small boy and shook her head "Nah, I'll look myself." she departed into the garden just as the unfortunate victim of the toast theft cried

"Who stole my brekfast?!" before the sound of all hell breaking loose behind her. She took another bite of the toast as she walked down the patio steps.

"Ah. Today is gonna be interesting." she sighed.

A branch snapped and Rai jerked up from her sleep warily. Her head got pulled back as she tried to sit up. She looked round to find it attached to the grass

"Well this is a pain." bunching her hair in her hands, she started to rip away the strands from the ground with strong tugs. The hair pinged, very unwillingly, from the ground finally and the rebound sent her rolling backwards. She stopped at the base of a huge oak tree.

"You'll, like, get split ends if you do that you know."

Rai screamed a very short girly yelp in surprise and looked up into the tree. It was Kitty sitting there with a laptop on her lap. Rai felt very silly for screaming and coughed to ajust her voice back to its normal pitch.

"What are you doing in a tree?" she grumbled in a wobbly voice.

"Er… e-maling my parents. Y-you know parents. Always wanna know what your up to." she explained wairily.

"I don't have parents. Never have never will." Rai chirped while thoroughly inspecting the white tips of her hair for split ends.

Kitty frowned "Doesn't it bother you that you don't know who your Mom and Dad are?" kitty blurted out of curiosity.

"Nope. You know why?" silence "Cause I have Harry. She's my mammy cause she has my back." Rai beamed up at Kitty like a small child. "Oh that reminds me I heard about the argument with Harry. I'm sorry. Kurt told me about the argument on the way back to the mansion. I-I promise I wont do anything bad. I never use my powers even if I'm angry... oh and don't be mad at Harry. She's like my overprotective mammy. She is really nice once you get to know her." she stammered speedily with nerves.

Kitty looked down before closing her laptop and looking at the girl quizzically wondering why, after everything, she were being so friendly? Kitty relaxed just a little still unable to work her out. She dropped out of the tree and smiled "Come on. I need breakfast and you need to change." she giggled at the sight of the scruffy Pyjamas Rai was wearing while walking to the masion. Rai followed and started to babble as they walked away. None of them noticing the Blue girl hiding behind a bush. One hand over her mouth and tears spilling from her yellow eyes. She was shaking from the stifled sobs _Get a grip! It will be over soon and you will be free! _the voice snapped in her mind.

The Principle was waiting in the middle of the gym with three men who looked like they came strait from the movie 'Men In Black'.

"Those dudes look kind of strange, don't you thnk." Even muttered with a frown before they all sat down on the bleachers. Rai looked at the men individually. All wearing shades indoors and the suits were pristine. They wanted something.

"Good morning Students. Welcome to another, hopefully normal, day at Bayvile High." the Principle directed the comment towards them. Rai looked around to see the X-kids frowning slightly. "Frist thing is that some men from the government are going to be staying with us for a while to assess the progress of the mix mutant/human regime in the school community."

"What? I thought they already said we could stay. Were gonna be assessed?!" Kitty cried quietly.

"Also all mutants are now to register at the school office. We need to know who you are and what you can do. This is for the rest of the school's safety so please do it ASAP."

"Kurt is gonna freak." Scott muttered

"Man this is out of whack!" Evan growled angrily

"Where is Kurt?" Rai asked

"Something about his holowatch going on the blink again." Jean replied quietly

"Who's gonna tell him?" no answer. "Fine I will." Rai sighed, already dredding the time she would have to break the news to the fragile demon.

One of the Men in black moved to whisper something in Principle Kelly's ear. "Oh and can Rai Negomi please come to my office after assembely." Her head snapped up at the mention of her name and a cold shiver ran down her back as the blood drained from her face. The assembly carried on for what seemed like forever. Did he know what she could do? Were the men here to drag her away?!

Finally they were released and she rushed to the office to get whatever it was over and done with. She waited outside.

"Ah Rai. Glad to see some of our students are punctual."

Rai looked up to see the Principle standing in front of her. She sprang from her seat and rung her hands nervously. "Thank you sir." she stuttered .

"Please step into my office. We can talk more there." he smiled before guiding her into the huge, plain room. She sat on the small seat on one side of the desk and Principle kelly stood behind his desk. "How are you settling in Rai?"

"I-It's going well. I made a lot of friends. Your school is a very welcoming place." she shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah yes you seem to have made friends with… Xavier's lot." She swore she heard resentment in his voice. "Are you staying with them Rai?"

"Yes. They were very kind to me."

A pause stretched the convorsation and Rai started getting increasingly nervous under the man's judgemental gaze.

"Will you fill in this form then you may leave for your lessons." he moved a paper on his desk forwards and handed her a ballpoint pen. Without question she quickly filled in the forms and handed them back. Before heading for the door and leaving swiftly.

One of the men from the government walked into the room quietly. "Is that the one?" Kelly asked as the smile dropped from his face. The man silently put the document and the pen in plastic bags carefully.

"Yes."

"Will she be a problem for us?"

"Yes."


	8. Training!

**Yello peeps I'm sorry my last chapter was rubbish! I hope this one is better so enjoy and I am also sorry it took a long time X) please forgive!**

* * *

Rai was on edge all day. Thank god it was a Friday or she might have gone insane with stress. She was talking to Kitty when they got back from school. The tiny girl seemed a lot nicer now that they had gotten to know each other a little.

"So how are things with you and Kurt?" she teased with a giggle. Rai twitched and looked down at her new friend,

"Pardon?" she asked with uncertainty. Kitty laughed at her seemingly stunned expression

"Oh come on! Kurt is so totally into you he's practically drooling every time your in the same room." she stated before looking up at Rai's flushed features slyly.

"R-really? I-I don't notice. Were just friends anyway." Rai countered weakly.

"Oh really? That's not what Even told me. Apparently went you got attacked by the Brotherhood by the time he found you the two of you were all over each other." she giggled as Rai turned redder

"I'm gonna kill him." she muttered

"You might not have to. Kurt is pretty fast when rumours are going round with his name on it. He's probably already had a swipe at Even's head." Kitty opened her bedroom door and slung her bag in. "Ah love the weekend. What are you wearing to the beach Rai?" Rai was already at her door,

"The beach? What's happening there?"

Kitty had caught up with her and walked into the room before sitting at her desk. "Well on Saturday we go down to the beach, have some fun while the water is still warm then light a fire and have a barbecue in the evening. I'm surprised lover boy hasn't told you." she grinned before flicking through one of Rai's mythology books before putting it down and trying out Rai's reading glasses.

Rai was putting bag away and went to look in her wardrobe. "I don't really have much to wear." she muttered sadly while flicking through the hangers. Kitty sighed and went to the drawers and looked. Rai was stunned by her abruptness and tried to stop her but it was to late,

"Woah! You're a double D! Like, talk about inner sexiness." as she held up one of Rai's only good bra's that was a deep purple with black lace. Rai turned the colour of a tomato and scratched the back of her head

"W-well they were cheap so I got them." she laughed nervously. Thankfully she put down the bra but only to pick up the only bit of swimwear she had. A black bikini.

"Your, like, really into dark colours aren't you." she stated before hurling the embarrassing items at her.

"Put them on then put some jeans over the top. Simple! Anyway I need to go change so see you in the training room. We need to get you kitted out." she smiled. Rai froze,

"Kitty I don't think I should go. I've never lost control since the powers fully emerged and I don't want to start now." her green eyes softened with worry and freckles of red started to burn through the green of her gaze. Kitty took off her reading glasses and put them down on the cupboard her expression pitying and serious.

"Rai you need to face the fear or you'll just get into trouble. Trust me, like, I freaked out with my powers when I first had them and I nearly got my parents killed because of it." she went over to Rai's side and looked directly at her "Here we learn to defend ourselves and others. Whether with powers or not. I mean check out Rouge. She barely uses her powers." Rai sighed and looked out of the window in thought. Kitty could see that she was slowly changing her mind about training "Just think about it ok. Jean will help you with the suiting and booting but I can be your partner if you want. If you do loose it I am very hard to touch." she smirked before waving then phasing through the wall and into the corridor.

Rai looked at herself in the mirror. Normal teen with stupidly long hair that changes colour and eyes that faded red, clutching black material and stretching it with stress. She was drained and pale, but she couldn't stay this way. Just getting by and ignoring the voices in her head was not enough any more. they were annoying and got in the way but, maybe for once, What would happen if she listened to them instead? Would they give her some peace of mind? She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"_Help us! Save us!" _they cried in tiny whispers. It was the first time in years she had listened to the constant moans in her head.

"What do you want me to do?!" she finally snapped and yelled angrily to them. "Tell me what to do."

There was a brief silence in her head. For the first time since she could remember. Bliss.

"_Go help the Telepath. Let him help you. They will serve you well in the battles to come. Replenish your strength and go to them." _the multiple voices whispered in unison_ "Do not be afraid. We will help you and save you. Ask when knowledge is required and you shall receive." _the voices faded away back to their usual cries and she blocked them out once more. She did look dreadful so she decided to do what the voices said and see were she ended up.

Rai followed the ice dude down to the training room, after regaining her strength from absorbing plant colours, where a few people were waiting. Jean tapped her on the shoulder gently "Glad to see you came. Now lets get you into a uniform." she grabbed Rai's arm gently and dragged her into the girls changing rooms. She rifled thorough some that had holes, burn marks and paint splats on them "No these wont do. Rai what's your size?" she asked.

Rai was getting worried, what on earth were they gonna put her through?! "I don't know…" she muttered. She had never worn spandex before so how the hell would she know? Jean looked at Rai's figure before pulling out one. It was old but didn't have holes in and it looked ok. Jean gave it her and she went to get changed.

"I'm not coming out!" she whined from the changing room. By the time she had got changed Kitty had joined Jean in waiting for her.

"Aw come on! I bet it won't look that bad." Jean said, kindly reassuring her.

"No way! I don't even know how you lot even walk ins something like this!" she squeaked. Kitty sighed and went up to the screen hiding her and phased her head through. Rai yelped but Kitty ignored her,

"Woah! Jean you've done a good job. Come out Rai and show her! You look stunning!" She phased all the way through as Rai was squeaking. A bit of scuffling later she was shoved out forcefully. Rai wobbled a bit to keep her balance before hugging herself round the waist in uncertainty. She was wearing a very tight fit spandex that hugged her curves well. She had boots that came up mid-thigh and accentuated her legs, thankfully they were flat soles. The yellow belt with an X on it was slung high on her right hip but tilted down to an angle in a carefree fashion. The neckline was a low V-neck that stopped teasingly to hide her breasts. A black band round her throat drew attention away from her pale collar and to her slender neck. Finally the sleeves flared out wide and dramatically over her hands so that it would hide anything she might be holding at the time.

"I think I did do a good job Kitty." Jean smiled at what she had accomplished. Rai didn't like the attention and tried to shrink more into herself. Kitty came out of the changing room with a big grin on her face

"Imagine Kurt's face now!" she laughed. Out of nowhere Rouge appeared and leaned on a locker

"I tell ya what. He's gonna have a nose bleed." her purple lips quirked up at the edges into a smirk. "We all ready ta roll?" she asked the other girls and they nodded before leading Rai into The Danger room.

Kurt was bored. To put it simply. He was standing with the others in The Danger room bored out his mind. Scott was having the health and safety lecture again at Bobby that he had heard it so many times that he could practically recite it off by heart. He went and stood next to Even who was behind Scott, pulling funny faces. Grinning devilishly, he and nudged Even before Copying Scott's actions and mouthing his lecture word for word. Some of the X-kids started giggling as well as Even and Scott paused his rant. Kurt stopped his mimicking before he turned to look at the two mutants behind him. Kurt shrugged and Even waved. More of the X-kids started giggling uncontrollably and Scott frowned at them. They quickly shut up as the door opened and the girls walked in. Jean waved and the group went over to them. Kitty was talking to someone who was hiding behind Jean and Rouge was listening to their conversation, occasionally nodding and a smirk was on her lips. His sister glanced over to him then back to the shy girl. What was she planning.

"Come on, like, stop hiding." Kitty demanded. He glanced at Evan who was smirking back at him. Had he missed something?

"Remember to play cool dude." he said quietly.

"Vwhy? What's so bad about a group of girls?" he asked while turning towards his partner in crime. Even glanced back at the girls and his jaw dropped,

"Woah. That's what." he said and directed Kurt's attention back to Kitty, Rouge, Jean and…Rai?! His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Mein Gott, that should be illegal!" his voice deepened a little and he had to swallow to get his voice back to normal. She was hugging herself nervously and looking down at the ground. Her hips were tilted a little making her look more sassy and the way she hugged herself drew attention to her full breasts that were hiding behind the clingy black material. The creamy skin of her collar looked like it was almost glowing against the dark colour that hid the rest of her from him and her fresh green hair cascaded down to her mid-thigh like a veil. She looked up from the ground and stared at him with her piercing green eyes and she blushed faintly. Thankfully Even clipped him over the head before he could think of anything else

"Man I said play it cool not stare at her like a horny devil!" he quietly exclaimed. Kurt alarmingly looked down but was thankful that his body hadn't reacted to her yet.

"Sorry." he muttered while turning a light shade of violet and looking away from them.

"Hey boys." Kitty chimed happily and he looked to find her and Rai standing right next to him.

_"Look at her face not her boobs. Ja that's safe. Look at her face, not her boobs. Look at her face!" _"E-er h-how's your face?" she looked up at him with a confused expression. He mentally kicked himself "I-I mean h-how are you R-Rai?! How are you?" he stuttered stupidly. At least he managed to fix his gaze onto her eyes. Kitty was practically crying in quiet hysterics while Even was face palming, looking like he was having the ultimate cringe.

"I'm fine thanks." she was blushing more while looking at him "Bit scared for training. I don't really like fighting." she mumbled before looking down and hugged herself tighter. He temporarily forgot his embarrassment and frowned slightly,

"If your scared how about I help you." he muttered sympathetically. Before taking her tightly folded hands and unfolding her hug. Her gaze snapped from the ground and back up to him,

"R-really? You'd do that for me?"

"_Hey, I'd jump of a cliff if you told me too woman." _"Yeah. If you vwant. I mean I'm not much good but I can get you out of a fight if you vwant to-" he blabbered uselessly. She cut him off with a beautiful grin.

"I'd like that." she said gently and sweetly.

"Elf! Stop flirtin' the testosterone is killin' me!" Wolverine yelled gruffly making Rai jump and move away while turning the shade of a tomato. "Now pair up and get ready." he growled. They all paired up and waited for their next orders. "Your test is who survives the longest. This is a three stage exercise but I doubt you will get as far as stage 2." Wolverine growled before sending them all out except for the first pair to go against the course. Rai glanced nervously at Kurt who was straining his elfish ears to hear what was going on inside The Danger room.

"Paint balls." he muttered and sure enough 10 minutes later the first pair emerged looking glum and worn out. Orange paint was splattered on both of them. This continued for three more pairs before it was their turn. Rai gulped and was shaking a little.

"Don't vworry." Kurt reassured her before taking her hand and squeezing it gently before letting go and leading her into the room. They got to the middle and were on high alert.

"_Got to be brave. For Kurt."_ she thought. Before tuning into the voices in her head "Help us through this." she whispered to them. They buzzed louder and whispered.

"_Duck!" _she did just as a paint ball whizzed over her head at an alarming speed. It splatted on the adjacent wall. She and Kurt exchanged glanced before he grabbed her with his tail and started porting about. Avoiding the Orange blobs being shot out of cannons. Kurt laughed and brought her round to hold her to his chest protectively. She curled up to his strong chest and listened to his heart, until the voices in her head whispered.

"_Draw a circle in the middle of the room on the floor. Make sure it can fit you and the demon inside."_

"Kurt go to the middle of the room and distract the cannons. I need to do something!" she yelled over the noise.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled back before looking down at her death glare. He sighed and ported into the middle of the room then left her there before bamfing onto another cannon and blowing a raspberry at the other machines. She rolled her eyes at the childish act and started drawing a circle in the middle of the room with her index finger. Kurt must have been doing his job well cause the cannons didn't fire at her.

"Rai! Vwhatever your doing do it raus!" he yelled before she finished the circle. Once completed it started to glow with a green light on the ground.

"Kurt come back!" she looked up to see him perform several acrobatic feats to avoid the orange missiles including a back flip summersault. She momentarily gawked at his gracefulness before the voices in her head told her to dive to the right. She did and saw two canons splat the position where she was previously standing. He ported, grabbed her and got back to the circle. The cannons stopped firing and a red light indicated the second phase. They both let out a sigh of relief before hearing a snarl. Rai stiffened and they both turned around to see Wolverine.

"Oh Scheiße." Kurt shoved Rai behind her protectively. Wolverine's claws came out and he smirked,

"First the girl. Then you Elf. The last session is to escape." he growled. Kurt's expression twisted and bared his fangs before hissing angrily. Rai saw Wolverine make the slightest drawback. Kurt obviously didn't fight like this usually. It was like the time with the Brotherhood. He said he had gotten angry and couldn't remember much else. He had that same expression and his eyes were glowing a deep yellow with no pupils. She grabbed his shoulders and he looked back at her with those blinded eyes.

"Kurt stop. I'll handle this. Don't get angry." she soothed as her hair grew longer and reached for the ground. Once rooted in place she concentrated on Wolverine. During her talk with Kurt he had edged forward and was about to pounce. She pushed out her power through her head and the circle glowed brighter before the floor began to crack. More! She pushed harder and huge, thick vines and roots burst free from the ground, surrounding herself and Kurt. They grew up like a hollow column in the middle if the Danger Room. That would buy them some time. "Kurt look at me. I'm fine. We both are. No reason to get angry now." he looked back at her with an unsure expression. "Trust me." she whispered and cupped his cheek before softly stroking. He closed his eyes and rubbed against her hand as vibration came from his chest and started making a relaxing sound. Purring. "You purr?"

"I suppose so, ja." he muttered before reopening his eyes. They were pale again thankfully. He was probably still half in lala land. "What are we doing again?" he asked tiredly.

"Fighting Wolverine." she stated happily. He woke up fast and looked around. "Don't worry were safe for now." Wolverine was never going to cut through the vines even with Adamantium claws. She didn't know how she knew about the type of metal his skeleton was covered in but she could sense it. She could also sense the aggravation as he heard him growl.

"Rai are you ok?" Kurt asked with a worried expression on him. The plants were draining her lift force down and her hair colour was like a metre. Once she had all white hair she was out.

"We need to finish this quickly." she panted. Her hair was half white already. "We need to freeze him for a couple of seconds. I cant move from this spot so you will have to hit him." she indicated her hair that was stuck to the ground.

"I don't know how. Can't we just port?" he asked but she shook her head.

"I don't think I can handle porting like this." she did look more ill by the minute.

"Show me vwhat to do." he said in a seriously low tone. She showed him where to hit or kick on the neck to pause someone for a few minutes. With Wolverine it would probably be seconds. Ones they needed to get out. Finally once they were ready Kurt ported, and kicked wolverine in the neck as hard as he could from behind. He crumpled slightly as Kurt ported to the door "Rai run!" he yelled and she burst from the protective column that withered and died without her. With her extremely weak she was slower than usual. Wolverine had gotten up and was now chasing her angrily. Kurt got to the door and had opened it. Wolverine was gaining on her fast and Kurt reached out to her. She grabbed his hand at the last minute and he flung them both through the door. It slammed shut behind them. There were both breathing raggedly. Rai was on her back and Kurt was limply on top of her.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done!" Rai gasped while gulping air.

"Mein Gott that was tight." Kurt rolled off her and onto his back. Before they looked at each outer and started laughing breathlessly.

"We did it." Rai giggled

"Ja we did!" he grinned, showing his fangs. Even when knackered he was sexy.

"What did you do?" Even asked as the duo looked up to see the corridor full of now nervous looking X-kids. They had forgotten about them.

"Making babies it sounds like." Harriet's voice came from somewhere. The others went into hysterics.

"Glad you've joined us Harry. Nice to see your sympathy hasn't changed." Rai yelled weakly back to her hiding friend. They were both to tired to deal with the joking.

"Where's Jean?" Kurt asked as he got up.

"She started getting migraines so Kitty took her to Hank." Scott told him with a worried tone. Kurt helped Rai up and started helping her down the corridor.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Rai smiled weakly.

"Talking of vwhich you need some plants." Kurt muttered looking at how drained her whole appearance was.

Rai looked up at the blue demon who was supporting her.

"Thanks Kurt." she muttered before her vision darkened and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Please PLEASE review! I want to get better and make this story as enjoyable as possible for my audience :)**


	9. Nightmare

**Yo! I apologize if this chapter isn't that good :/ I have so many ideas in my head and i needed to get them out. I think ****this is what you call a venting chapter XD please tell me what you awesome peeps think and don't be a stranger :P Review or PM me :D Rose over and** **out!**

* * *

She was running. Didn't know why but she couldn't slow herself down. Her legs wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Au Guang move! They have gotten across the bridge we need to get to the vassal! You can't do anything else!" a shadowy silhouette was shoving her onwards, down some corridors with huge grey pillars. Outside the massive, smashed in windows a war was raging. No a massacre. The roars and screams were unbearable. She felt the yellow eyed silhouette let go of her arm and she turned to see him dragging another silhouette with deep turquoise eyes.

"My wife, my children!"

"Dead. You saw them. We can't help now move!" Yellow eyes ordered. She could hear the pain in his tone but at this point there was not room for much else. She heard the mob outside coming closer.

"Kalkin. There at the doors they're breaking through!" two tall and lanky silhouettes with moss green orbs for eyes ran up to them from one of the other corridors. They were both women, something told her they were twins. An explosion came from somewhere in the temple and they all started running desperately towards some open doors. When they burst through there were two people already inside. One silhouette had a warriors build and his eyes were a fiery amber the other was a wispy woman with steel grey orbs.

"We need more time to prepare the vassal! Its not safe for all of us to fill its mind. We need the rest of Eden inside it." The wispy lady sounded ghostly in her demand. She indicated to a small body in the middle of the room, light green symbols and intricate patterns were surrounding the body in several pulsing circles. A young girl with blank features. She reminded Rai of a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. Rai's body moved her towards the girl and she knelt beside it. The little girl could only be about seven possibly younger. Her hands touched the girls blank eyes and she saw a whitish light leave her and into the form. She was draining herself

"Careful… if you drain yourself to much you will go into chrysalis." yellow eyes was locking the thick wooden doors but his gaze was fixed to her. A look of desperate worry could be seen.

"Do not worry about me. Chrysalis is nothing to me if we don't get this done." her voice said calmly on its own accord.

"It matters to me! I can't bare the thought…"

"Save the love for later." fire eyes growled. The roar of the mob was getting closer and the twins hugged each other.

"Gaia, Terra you first." Rai's voice demanded. The twins moved towards the body and touched its legs. The legs glowed green and The spark in their eyes shut off so only the limp silhouette's were left. She could here the two in her head now.

"Were fine."

"Sethlans. Hurry." she instructed again, no time to waste. The hunting mob was getting closer. This time the huge warrior moved and touched the girls arms. They began to glow a gentle orange and his life went from his eyes. His gruff voice joined the twins.

" Anemoi." She started to pant at the effort of this ritual. Her hands were turning to something hat looked like diamond. The wispy lady touched the head of the girl and her glowing orbs were snuffed out. There was a loud bang at the doors. They were here!

" Au Guang. Quickly!" the man with pained turquoise eyes turned and rushed over to the body.

"We will be back? One day." he asked quietly.

"Of course. I promise." Rai whispered sympathetically. He nervously touched the abdomen as it glowed blue. He disappeared into her head. Now it was only her and yellow eyes . He was trying to keep the door shut with his body weight but it was bouncing against his back

"Kalkin! Come on its just you and me to go. We can do it." Rai's voice turned strangled and desperate. Her arms were now diamond. Yellow eyes looked at her with a desperately sad gaze.

"Eden if I leave this door we all die. You know that." her stomach balled up in pain.

"No! we c-can all make it! I'm not going without you Kalkin." she couldn't feel her arms now and her feet were going cold.

"Eden." he snapped making her jump "Don't cry over me sweet Eden." his voice softened "I don't deserve it." one of his hands moved to stretch out and she looked down to see shadows curl round her wrists and pulled her hands down onto the girls chest. she felt herself get sucked into the small body and she looked up at yellow eyes in horror.

"NO! KALKIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before she got sucked in and she felt herself trapped inside the small form. Looking from its eyes as the doors slammed open and the hunting mob swarmed yellow eyes.

...

Rai woke up with her heart racing and tears streaking down her face. Her pyjamas were making her feel to warm and tangled to her sweaty form and her hair was sticking to her face. She put her head in her hands and curled up,

"What was that?" she shivered to herself. It was just a dream and it didn't even make sense but it still scared her. She was terrified, curled up in her bed in a quiet room. It meant something to her… but what?! Her legs swung out over the side of the bed and ran out of the room, towards the bathroom. She needed a wash. maybe she will remember something then. Rai burst in to see Jean standing by the mirror looking very ill. Jean saw her in the mirror and spun to look at the green haired, shaking wreck.

"Rai?" her red hair was beautiful as always but her skin was paler and more drained. She was also slightly sweaty from fright.

"Jean! A-are you ok?" Rai asked feeling worried for the poor woman.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. You don't look so good yourself." she muttered sweetly as Rai shut the door behind her nervously. She felt hyper aware and was terrified that something would sneak up from the dark and attack her back.

"To tell you the truth…. I'm scared Jean." she shivered and showed her weak side to the red head. She needed to talk to someone about this feeling or it would just keep strangling her " I feel like I'm running from something that is catching me fast. I can't escape." she braced herself against the counter top and rubbed her forehead. "This world. I'm scared they will stamp us out just when we feel safe."

Jean wrapped her arms in a gentle brace, surprising Rai a little. She was being sympathetic towards her!

"Rai… I know its hard for me to ask this of you, but trust us. Trust the Professor. I know were not perfect and it may be hard but… We can share this planet and make it safe. For everyone. You get yourself sorted ok. Try to get some sleep. You'll feel better." she smiled before moving away and back towards the door. Leaving Rai in the bathroom, once again alone.

She woke up the next day and looked at her clock. 9:30. She had to be out by 10 for the beach trip. At least she could forget about the rough night before. Rai closed her eyes again and sighed into a dreamy state. Pausing for a second in her own little world before realization hit her like a train,

"30 minutes!" she exclaimed before throwing off the bed covers and getting her stuff before sprinting to Harry's room like a hurricane.

The girls had rushed madly to get ready for a beach trip.

"You look like a goddess in everything and frankly it's an insult to all woman kind that you're panicking about this." Harry joked unsympathetically from just behind the bathroom door where she's struggling with a dress that was far too floaty for it's own good "Bloody hell you'd think if designers wanted you to wear there clothes they'd make them less of a death trap!" she cursed, tripping over it and falling into the door.

"But this is WAY to revealing! Its embarrassing and I don't like showing to much skin!" Rai squeaked looking at herself in the vanity mirror. Her only swimwear was the dreaded bikini that was black and very strappy, it tied at the sides and she felt very embarrassed at such easy view of her body. "Wonder what everyone is gonna think?!"

"They are going to think you look lovely and will probably start chasing after you, asking for fashion advice ... but hey I guess that's the price you pay for being disgustingly stunning." Harry teased while rubbing her head from her fall. She knew Rai had very little fashion sense "Seriously though it's not sluttish it's classy and if you're really nervous wear a something over until you start swimming." She grinned, chucking her a pair of short shorts and stripy blue t-shirt. Rai put it on and looked in the mirror once more before seeing a chance to make a comeback,

"Talking of which are you trying to impress someone by any chance? You only wear the dress of death if your trying to impress." she grinned cheekily. Harry blushed but brushed off the comment.

"I like this dress. that's all."

"Its Logan isn't it. You turn the colour of a grape every time you look at him." she stated dramatically "Now I know what type you like. Angst, angst and attitude… did I mention angst?"

"Hardy frickin' ha."

"To tell you the truth he kind of scares me."

"Chicken."

"Shut up Harry he gives me the creeps. I was actually scared for my life in the danger room session yesterday."

"Says the one who has the crush for a demonic looking , and under that exterior, pretty darn wicked dude!"

Rai rolled her eyes and grabbed the stuff they needed before putting on her converse and snatching her friend's hand. They sprinted down to the garage as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Hey Scott. Jean" Harry panted when they eventually got there "Can we thumb a ride?" the two looked around to see everyone else had left already. She was glad that Jean looked better and the two shared a quiet, knowing glance at each other. Jean smiled broadly when seeing Rai back to normal, or at least better than last night.

"Sure hop in." Scott grinned. The two bailed in the back and did their seat belts up.

They arrived at the beach to see everyone already having fun in the sun. Rai and Harry shot out of the back like two speeding bullets. It was kind of awkward sitting there while Scott and Jean were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Now they had realised why no one rode with them two and they were not making the same mistake twice. Kitty spotted the two girls speeding down the path and a cheeky grin brightened her appearance. She was wearing a baby pink swimming costume that slimmed her appearance and suited her perfectly. Rogue was covered up next to her but she looked and beckoned them over with a small smile on her dark lips. Harry dumped the stuff and the two girls lay out their towels.

"So what's happening?" Rai asked,

"Were watching the guys play mutant beach volleyball." Kitty said in a slightly teasing tone before pointing. "Seems as though this beach is private we can be our normal selves here." Sure enough two teams were fighting it out while using their powers, they were soaked by the sea or sweat, the girls couldn't really tell. Suddenly Kurt ported out of the game and reappeared next to them. Kitty nearly yelped in surprise.

"You made it! That's good." he grinned, Rai smiled sweetly back. For one she was glad that he didn't have his holo-watch on. He wasn't hiding! His fur was soaked and a more vivid shade of blue. It shone in the sun and was slick enough to cling to the young man's well defined chest and abdominal muscles. His pale golden eyes flashed with cunning and cheekiness.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if I was paralysed." Rai quipped back innocently. His fangs popped up and slightly over his bottom lip. Something in her stomach dropped and at that point in time the animal inside her would have just loved to pounce on him and explore.

_"Stop it!" _she mentally slapped herself back into order.

"Yo! Who was gonna tell me that Kurti was pulling? This is a historical event!" a girl pounced on the blue demon and got him in a playful headlock. Rai snapped out of staring and fixed her gaze onto the sand. Kurt was half stunned, half playing with the explosive girl. She had short blonde hair that flared out and slightly tanned skin. Something about her resonated prankster and her hyper-party attitude was stunning. Rai was already admiring the girl with little glances at her colourful persona.

"Hey Boom Boom." Kitty greeted while watching the play fight. Kurt was trying to pry her arm of his neck with his hands while his tail wound round her ankle and yanked her foot from under her. They both fell toppled over and Kurt made a gagging noise. She was laughing on the floor when she finally releasing him from the lock,

"Not ze best idea I have ever come up with." he croaked groggily while rubbing his neck. Rai covered her mouth to attempt not to giggle like a little girl at the hilarity of it all. He looked at her before letting out a small chuckle and porting back into the volleyball game.

"He is sooo digging on you girl!" Boom boom exclaimed loudly. Rai blushed madly at the blunt comment.

"I-I don't think so. Were just friends. that's the way it should be." she stammered. She heard Harry snort behind her at the blatant fib. The hyper girl paused for a few minutes before blurting,

"Can I plait your hair? It's uber cool!" how could she change the topic so quickly?

"Uh… sure." Rai muttered, feeling a little stunned. She wrenched her hair that had buried itself deep in the sand and swept it up for easy access. The tips had gone a golden blonde but the rest was still grass green. The girl sat behind her and raked her nails through the green river to make the task easier before starting to plait the thick hair.

"So Rai is it? I'm Tabitha but everyone calls me Boom Boom. When are ya gonna pull the blue elf?"

"E-er…pull?" Rai asked in confusion. She had to admit that it was nice to have her hair plaited. Tabitha worked quickly and precisely.

"Well yeah. You know go in for the kill. He's eating out of the palm of your hand Rai when are you gonna snag him for good?"

"That is a good point when are you gonna actually go and get him?" Harry asked curiously. She had put on some shades and was now looking over the top of them sceptically. Rai went into a furious blush and looked down at her hands

"He already has a girlfriend and- and I should respect his choice." she muttered in annoyance. There was a nervous silence. No one wanted to piss off Rai even if she **seemed** to have a good restraint on her power.

"Ah agree with Rai." Rouge muttered "Look ah can see he is happy. Happier than ah have seen him in a while, but he needs to make his own decisions. He has a girlfriend and we all know it so let it go."

Boom Boom finished plaiting Rai's hair and she looked to find it tied at the bottom with a purple bobble. She grinned up brightly at Tabitha who looked back at her with a surprisingly pitying expression.

"Thanks Tabitha." she switched to a pleasant smile but the girl was paying attention to the volleyball game now.

"Aw come on guys us girls could hammer you with ya playin' like that!" she yelled, getting there attention.

"if ya wanna try be out guest." the ice dude, who Rai still hadn't found out the name of, challenged cockily.

"Bring it on!" Harry yelled before getting up and dragging Rai up with her and heading to the court with the other girls.

"How do you play Volleyball?" Rai whispered to Harry.

"Not a clue." Harry whispered back "Just hit it."


	10. Horror behind Power

**Hey wonderful people :3 this was supposed to be for Halloween but I kind of overshot. Hope you like it though :)**

* * *

Turns out all knowing voices in your head don't know how to play Volleyball, as Rai found out in the several fiery rounds she played with the others. This wasn't a game, it was all out war! The voices in her head were intrigued as to the point of the game. So much so that they began bickering among themselves, giving Rai a headache at the same time.

"This is a battle for Dominance! Notice how the teams are gender based, it's to prove who is stronger and more powerful of the different genders. Obviously male will win." the gravely voice came to the conclusion. Rai did not appreciate the sexist remark from whatever was in her head and gritted her teeth in inner rage.

"No, no, no it's a game. If I'm not mistaken it means they are trying to have fun." a childish giggle argued back.

"You call dodging a speeding ball fun?!"

"I'd call it fun if I'm the one hitting it."

All the while Rai was dodging electric shocks, fire balls and, of course, the ball whizzing back and forth over the net at the speed of a bullet.

"Would you shut up!" Rai snapped out loud to them.

"Rai look out!" Harry's voice snapped through her anger and she looked up to see the ball whizzing strait at her face. Her legs refused to move so she covered her eyes and turned away from the inevitable smack down.

It never came. She looked through her fingers to see the ball flying away over the net and sighed in relief. That was way to close.

"What happened?" she asked Rouge who looked at her in astonishment

"Ya hit the ball over the net with ya hair that's what. That was damn lucky." she quirked up a smile before running forward and jumping to smack down the ball.

"I think I'm gonna go and look around." Rai laughed nervously before leaving the game.

"Stay safe and come back in one piece." Harry reminded in a motherly fashion, she was getting a massive adrenalin rush from the game. Rai smiled at her friend who was enjoying herself.

"_She deserves it." _Rai agreed to herself softly before walking down the pale, sandy beach and round the sand banks. Away from everyone to sort her head out and the voices. She couldn't carry on like this. Little things were effecting her now not just big events like getting attacked. She would end up killed or worse killing someone else. The hate for herself welled up from the pit of her stomach and flooded her brain. Resentment flushed through her body next and fists formed from her hands. Rai checked behind her to see if anyone was about to see her. No one. She came to a run down toilet facility and she yelled angrily, her fist smashing into the brick of the building, venting the pent up frustration. Her vision went black for only a second but she could se a woman's face, pale and unbelievably beautiful that was deformed by her enraged expression. Her teeth were bared and the golden green eyes pierced her with a psychotic madness.

She was shocked out of her fury to see her own destruction. The toilet was now looking like a bomb site. Brick lay all around her and the toilet and sink had become so deformed that she couldn't tell which was which. Her hair was fully white and had somehow come out of the long plait. The hair tie was on the sand and she rushed to pick it up, checking it was not damaged.

"Oh god." she whispered before curling up I the sand. That woman was familiar. Like a nightmare. But nightmares don't come when your awake. "What have I done." she whimpered clinging to the hair tie like it was her own life. The voices had disappeared s it was just her and her shocking grief. She was going mad. Maybe it would be better if she was locked away. The woman couldn't get her. She felt something clod and wet plop into her hands and looked to see a drop. It wasn't raining, she touched her cheek to feel the path the tears had caused. "Get a grip." she sniffed before attempting to pull herself together. Music usually helped her and she swear she could hear some coming from a distance. A violin. Her ears strained to hear the notes but it was to faint. Rai rubbed the tears away from her eyes and got up to follow the sound. Round a few more sand banks to the calming music she needed. It was playing in staccato and she swore it sounded like Coldplay's Viva la Vida. She turned once more and came out to see a rocky area with little pools of sea water and wildlife. The thing that stuck out was the boy lounging on a boulder with a black violin that had green tribal markings on it. The musician wore emerald green jeans and a red hoodie, the hood was down showing his shortish medium brown hair that faded blonde at the front. He wore black shades that hid his eyes and strangely enough he had bare feet. Rai froze too the spot she was standing as the strange new person's head looked up to indicate he was looking back at her. Something inside her cried when he stopped playing, she wanted more. The musician lay the violin in his lap and sat up strait, like a curious but aware animal. His head tilted to the side then broke away from the stare off. He pointed his bow at her and then to the other side of the rock pools. A man in a purple cloak stood there he wore a weird helmet so only the glow of his eyes could be seen. His presence changed something in the atmosphere and she felt it push down on her. Rai could only see her from the corner of her eye for when she turned to look directly at the man, he disappeared. Rai looked back to the boy "Who are you?" the fright was plain in her tone. He opened his mouth but didn't have time to speak.

"Rai?"

She yelped and jumped in scared shock, turning abuptly to see Jean standing behind her. The red head had a confused and worried frown on her face "Are you ok? You looked like you were having a panic attack earlier… and I saw what you did to that toilet block." she went quieter and the two women stared each other down. Waiting for the other to crack. Rai was weaker,

"I… this is what happens if I get angry. I start seeing things that scare me and I… I don't know spin out of control. Like, an instinct. Someone pushes me I bite back. I can't stop if I go to far so I went here to vent. Don't tell anyone." she bit her lower lip, a bad habit she had caught of Harry whenever she got stressed. She thought that venting her anger might ease off the stress for at least a little while. Rai's hair caught up in the breeze and wafted across her like a innocent sheet that was hiding her shame.

Jean noticed the pupils of Rai's eyes slowly dilute back from green to red and sighed "Come on, lets find you some grass and get you back to the Professor. He can help." she smiled softly.

Rai looked back over her shoulder to see no sign of the musician or the man in the helmet.

"What are you looking for." Jean asked before trying to lead the girl away.

"A-a boy with a violin was just there." The frail child pointed weakly to the spot where he had sat.

Jean stared at her but continued to move them both "Rai, no one was there."

...

They got to a patch of grass near the car park so Rai could 'soak up' a bit before being snuck into the car and Jean drove them back to the mansion. "Don't you want to stay? I'm sure I'll be fine." Rai muttered, looking back to seeing everyone still having fun. Jean should be able to have fun too.

"I was heading back anyway. Keep having headaches." the red head sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. Rai nodded and looked out of the window. Her thoughts trailed back to Kurt. She hadn't talked to him much. Probably for the best or she would end up doing something stupid.

"Jean, your smart." Rai sighed "Can you help me? I'm confused on something."

"What is it?" Jean asked with a tiny smirk.

"Hypothetically speaking if you liked someone, like you feel nervous whenever he isn't near, but he is with someone else. What do you do?" She looked back to see Jean smiling cheekily "Hypothetically speaking of course." Rai insisted

"Of course." Jean attempted to put on a serious expression but miserably failed.

"Jean."

"Ok, ok." she chuckled before thinking "I suppose just wait. That's all you can do right? It's a sad case."

"Should I avoid this hypothetical guy?" Rai said with a tone of sadness.

"_Course not!" _the voices made their stubborn return,

"_Aye fight for him!" _the gravely voice instructed boisterously.

"No Rai. You can still be friends. Don't get scared of the lines." Jean turned into the garage and parked.

Rai nodded before looking at her folded palms, and getting out of the car. She said thanks and went up to her room to look at herself in the mirror. She blinked at her reflection which copied her actions precisely. Rai decided to try something out. She bared her teeth and twisted her expression so she could see what she looked like when she was angry. No, she couldn't be. It was impossible. She couldn't be the woman! Her reflection looked slightly different in the fact that she was younger than the lunatic burned into her mind, and she wasn't that… elegantly psychotic either, yet. Her face relaxed from the snarl but the reflection kept its expression. It became taller and its hair turned fully white. The eyes changed colour to golden-green and her hands smacked angrily to the glass of the mirror, like a caged tiger. Rai flinched and scrambled until her back was against the door. The reflection's expression snapped to a cold serenity and it tilted her head at Rai.

"Free me." it hissed before turning into tendrils of shadows. Only the eyes remained. "FREE ME!" it shrieked as its hands smacked against the mirror once more. It shattered and exploded outwards.

Rai had never screamed so desperately in her life. Her heart thundered in her chest so hard it felt like it was going to give out, her legs gave out form under her and she collapsed on the floor in a shivering, weak pile.

BAMF!

"Rai!" someone's arms tried to haul her up. She couldn't stop staring at the shattered shards as she shivered uncontrollably. She felt fur. A soft warmth burned through her numbness "Are you hurt? Rai." her wide eyes met soft yellow ones. The hands she owned stiffly grabbed the arms that were supporting her and she dug her nails into the fur. Her voice wouldn't work and her eyes filled with tears, her will had snapped and she bowed her head to howl in fright. Tears spilling uncontrollably.

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had gone back too the mansion when he started feeling sick and his day just got weirder.

He had ported to the bathroom and rushed to the sink before barfing up. Now everyone gets ill now and then but after his shaky episode he saw black sludge, like tar in the sink. He was fine this morning! He certainly didn't eat anything like that. His stomach clenched and quivered for round two and he scrunched up his eyes for the inevitable to happen. Once there was nothing left except his insides he straitened to look up at himself and wipe away anything left of the abomination sludge when he noticed something. The thin fur around his eyes were darker, more inky, and spreading out like two webs "Mein Gott." he whispered and touched the new markings with a shaking hand. He was looking at a monster. Feeling like Frankenstein's monster every time he looked at his reflection. A part of him taunted him, saying it was true.

A blood-curdling scream ripped through his thoughts like a knife and his elfish ears snapped back. On instinct he ported to the place to see none other than,

"Rai!" he cried and rushed to her. She was crumpled up against the door and her hair was over her face. Her green eyes looked crazed, scared. His arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her up. She was like a rag doll, so frail. He glanced over his shoulder to see a shattered mirror the glass all over the room. "Are you hurt? Rai." he tried to get a response from her desperately. Her gaze flickered up to him and he felt a small pain in his arms. Her nails were drawing blood from his skin, she was holding on so tight. Her head bowed into his chest and she shrieked in a pained fright. He felt the tears on his chest and he looked about the room angrily. No one else. He sniffed. Bingo. The same metallic smell again.

The door slammed open, nearly smacking them both down. Logan , Ororo, Jean and the Professor were there.

"I found her like this." Kurt frowned solemnly as their surprised gazes pinpointed the crying Rai in his arms. Logan stormed into the room to see the damage as the women and Xavier went to see if they could talk to the fragile thing in his arms.

"Rai. Listen to me. I know your scared bur your safe now. Talk to me." the Professor soothed, touching one of her hands. Her head twisted to look at the man who was soothing her. The worry in his brown orbs.

"It's coming for me." she whimpered before she closed her eyes and slumped against her demon.

...

She woke up the next day in a hospital bed. Her gasp caught in her throat and she sat up in panic. The Professor was by the side of the bed, Kurt was down the end and finally Harry was holding her hand on the other side. Rai blinked,

"Tell me that what happened was a dream." she pleaded. A Blue man walked in, resembling a werewolf. He wore a lab coat over a plain t-shirt, brown trousers and glasses. He glanced up to look at Rai who was bemused by such a calm man. He stood next to the professor and smiled softly

"Hello Rai. My name is Hank McCoy. How are you feeling?" he asked like a professional doctor. Calm, caring but not patronizingly.

"Scared and con fused." she muttered bluntly.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, curiously taking notes.

"It's after me. It's after us." she whispered in a haunted manner.

"What's after you Rai?"

"Don't know."

"what do you mean by us?"

"Don't know… the voices are confusing me."

"Voices?"

She nodded shakily "Five of them I think. All pains in the ass! Always talking, crying for help- I don't know what to do! How to help, how to appease them. The voices in my head tell me things, they are never wrong but…" she started shaking "it hurts so much all the noise!" her teeth ground slightly. A tap on the other side of the room burst and water started spurting out. It made Harry and Kurt jump but nothing more. Mental breakdowns suck especially repetitive ones. Hank exchanged worried glances with the Professor.

"Would you like me to have a look into your mind? See what these voices want." the Professor asked calmly. She looked up at his solemn expression. If it could give her peace then yes. God, yes!

"I wouldn't suggest that to be a wise decision if I were you." a deep, smooth voice came from somewhere. The same voice as before. They all looked to where the voice came from. There was a small puddle on the floor. It rippled and started expanding till it was as big as both her hands before talking a form. The thing wasn't a snake for it had legs but looked to decorative to be a lizard. It was made from the water and when its head lifted, eyes glowing a soft turquoise. The thing was a mini water dragon! Like in Chinese mythology but a bit smaller. The dragon jumped and wriggled through the air like it was swimming and the shocked gaze of the group followed it in astonishment as it stopped in mid-air The majestic creature looked to Rai and bowed its head low.

"My mistress." the dragon addressed her respectfully.

"Vas is das?" Kurt muttered in disbelief. He got up and looked slightly closer. When it moved the water mimicked ripples on its body. It turned to Kurt and went up to his face "My dear boy I am Au Guang. Dragon of Water at my mistresses' service." there was a pause before the Professor turned his full attention to it.

"Why are you here and where did you come from?" he asked curiously. It turned its head to look at the Professor with its glowing turquoise eyes, quietly judging him. After a very awkward stare-off it swam back to the centre of the room.

"We are here to protect and help our vassal under any cost. As for your second question well that's a bit more tricky to explain." it said smoothly "We are all inside our Mistresses consciousness. It's the only safe place we have left in this world. We were all created when time began and called many things by the humans. Gods, Titans…Beasts, Monsters."

"Did you say we?" Hank asked in minor shock. Au Guang twisted to stare blankly at the scientist.

"Yes. There are six of us within Ede-"

"Wait your Au Guang, as in THE Au Guang from Chinese Mythology. I have gone crazy and any moment now I will be waking up from this wacky dream." Rai stared in nervous hope over the water dragon's answer deliberately. They all looked curiously at her "Au Guang was one of the Dragon kings. He's the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea and if I'm right was written to be a nasty piece of work." Its turquoise eyes turned to burn on her.

" Yes I am. Mythology has not been kind I'm afraid. I never did half of the things written before you ask actually I was quite soft compared to the other Dragon Lords." it corrected in a matter of fact tone. "I am very sorry mistress if we have caused you pain. We are just very worried about you." The voices in her head seemed to have calmed a bit. Enough for her to think strait at least. "I shall tell the others to quieten down if you wish when I go back."

"Yes she does wish. If your gonna live in her head please do quietly." Harry emphasised on the quiet part as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Its watery head bobbed in another respectful bow. Half of her was yelling that she was mad for even having this conversation!

"Your very… small to be called a Titan aren't you? No offence." Hank remarked. Rai swore she saw the tiny dragon chuckle.

"We are our mistresses power. The more she grows in strength and control the more we grow." it said respectfully. "If you don't mind I'd best return. Heed the warnings though. The Boy won't last without Rai." it said before bowing and evaporating.

They all looked at the spot where Au Guang once was in a stunned silence. The voices buzzed for a few seconds before quieting down so much that she was straining to hear the murmurs in her head.

Kurt jerked suddenly and rushed to the washed out sink before hurling up black sludge.

"Oh Jesus Christ."

**Reviews are always welcomed just no flames please :3 **


	11. Control

**Hello all you wonderful peeps! next chapter is a go-go! hope you like and please do review :3 criticism is always welcome just no flames please :)**

* * *

It was difficult for Rai to absorb all this information. She was supposedly harbouring mythological beings in her consciousness and this was the source of her all-mighty power. Sounded like a load of bull shit in her opinion but she couldn't deny the past few hours. Also whatever was happening with the dude she was trying not to fall head over heals for was linked to her. After a few scans Rai, the Professor, Hank and Kurt found out that it wasn't just his eyes that were changing.

"How long has it been since your pupils faded Kurt?" Mr McCoy asked while shining a small light into the said boy's eyes. His pupils reflected back eerily, like a cats.

"Uh… Drei tag." the blue demon was sitting on a stool with a sick bowl in his hands. He had switched back to his natural tongue cause it was to hard for him to translate in this state, he looked drained in appearance, his tail was drooping limply rather than swaying gently like it usually did. Those eerie eyes looked strange where darker fur was spanning from and as for his pupils, she didn't have a clue where he was looking, to put it mildly.

"And the darker fur?" Hank asked while checking the delicate strands. Kurt jerked and put his head in the bucket and throwing up the black ooze that he had been producing.

"H-heute." He managed to groan before his tail twisted round the stool legs tightly and his stomach flipped out more gunk.

Hank looked worriedly down at the poor boy he was examining, then to the Professor , then back at his calculations and figures.

"This makes no sense. It could be just rough puberty. Or with your powers Kurt, it could be that they are accelerating faster than you can handle. Your… whole body is going into overload." The scientist said solemnly.

Kurt lifted his head out of the sick bucket to look at them with wide, almost scared, yellow orbs "Wenn dies der Pubertät Ich bin verurteilt." he groaned before lolling his head down in exhaustion.

"If it was just puberty why did Au Guang warn us about it? It must be to do with his mutation." Rai deduced without the help of the muttering voices. She moved beside the worried demon, crouched down to his level and smiled comfortingly "When did you start feeling strange Kurt?" she murmured softly before putting a pitying hand on his shoulder. She knew how drained he felt and how hard it is to carry on in such a state.

His head lifted a little before he frowned and thought for a few minutes, "Zwei Wochen." Kurt finally muttered before sticking his head back into the bucket.

Rai didn't know German so she turned back to the Professor with a questioning look.

"Two weeks." he confirmed to her with that almost permanent, worried frown on his features.

Rai gulped, two weeks ago Rai and Harry had just moved into their flat in Bayville. Coincidence, I think not. But if she told them what she knew would they take her seriously? After all she had never met Kurt until she started going to Bayville High. Her logic didn't make sense, she needed proof. Her eyes trailed to the black sludge in the bucket.

"_Try touching it. I dare you." _the gravely voice quipped in her mind teasingly.

Before Rai realised what she was doing her hand went in the bucket. The rim was to high that she couldn't see what was happening so she braced herself for icky mess to coat her hand. By some miracle Kurt's eyes managed to go wider than ever, his mouth dropped open in amazement. She peered over the edge cautiously to see her fingers touching the bottom of the bucket, the back sludge cowering away and trying to climb up the sides of its prison. Curiously, she moved towards the sludge but it kept space between it and her hand. No matter how hard she tried to touch it the she did not succeed.

The Professor and Mr McCoy looked baffled as she toyed with the sludge like a kitten to string.

"Do you think its possible to have interlocking mutations?" Hank asked Xavier in a hushed undertone. The Professor glanced up at Hank then projected into the scientists mind,

"_Possibly. We'll talk when these two have left." _

Little did they know that Kurt was glancing sideways at them, a plus to having no pupils left visible. He noticed that the Professor had two fingers on his temple. The tell tail sign that he was communicating telepathically. They were up to something.

Suddenly the black sludge made a bid for freedom and leapt out of the bucket to splat on the floor. Rai and Kurt stared at the ominous gunk that didn't move for a few seconds.

The gravely voice pounded in her head _"Don't let it get away!" _

The two took a closer look, spontaneously leaning forward. Rai noticed the smell was like fresh batteries, metallic, the fumes made her slightly dizzy. Her head smacked against Kurt's, they both hissed and sat up again. The two glanced at each other, Kurt turned slightly violet which made Rai giggle a little. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

"_DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" _the gravely voice pounded against her skull, drawing the attention black to the sludge that was now crawling away as fast as it could towards the door, a desperate bid for freedom. How was it even moving? Rai felt like her hand was burning with the anger of the voice in her head,

"No!" She snapped with the angry voice in her head, like it was taking over, and flicked her wrist at it. Some how something shot out of her hand and set fire to the disgusting thing. With a high squeak it shrivelled into itself then exploded like a fire-cracker.

"To think zhat vwas inside me." Kurt gulped and looked down at her hand nervously "Rai don't set zhe fuzzy dude on fire."

"I-I didn't mean to. Honest, I'm so sorry." Rai blabbered ridiculously, gaining a tight leash back on her self control. Now it was her turn to turn pink with embarrassment. She needed to be IN control not be controlled! Hell she thought her powers were only limited to water and plants! Now she was setting the place on fire as well as blowing up the sink!

"_Great going Rai. Just go ahead and destroy the place." _she snapped at herself.

"Rai, It's alright. Control is not something you can force. You need to learn." Xavier explained comfortingly. She glanced in the direction of the Professor with a look of anguish before hiding behind her hair like a veil.

"Sir, I need to be strict with myself. I can't be something that destroys." her fists clenched in frustration "With the registration of mutants at school I can't hide! I will be locked up if I can't control myself cause… I'm to dangerous."

"Rai that is Scheiße. We all know you wouldn't hurt a fly. What is this Registration anyway?"

Rai froze, realizing that she would have to tell him the horrid news. She swallowed before licking her lips nervously,

"W-well we need to step forward and say were mutants and what our powers are, were gonna get registered. Apparently its for the human's safety." she muttered, obviously upset by this decision.

The blue demon visibly paled and froze. She had also caught the attention of the adults who looked like she had just told them the world was going to end. "T-there were men form The Whitehouse I think. Seeing this through." Rai gulped again.

A few minutes of silence later the Professor spoke first,

"Kurt, Rai you can go now. Hank we need to talk with Logan and Ororo."

With that Xavier and Mr McCoy went out of the room, leaving Kurt and Rai alone.

No one dared to talk. In fear of what may happen if they did. Rai saw the pain and despair in her demon's expression, she wanted to drive it away, wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how. It wasn't her place to do so but she didn't care.

"Kurt?" she whispered gently. He didn't reply, lost for words. "Kurt come on. You need rest. Lets get you to your room ok?" her fingers rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder, attempting to soothe.

In a puff of smoke they were in his room, his eyes crunched up closed and a fang gnawed the side of his lip,"How could they do zhis." Kurt muttered. Rai didn't know whether he was talking to himself or her.

"Well… they must think they have a right to know what we can do, in case we are a danger or not." she tried hard to look at this from both points of view, giving the humans the benefit of the doubt. "They are just as scared as we are." Rai moved carefully to sit next to him on his bed. His tail started to thrash from side to side,

"Zhey are being stupid! They are not the ones getting hunted down or persecuted just because they were born differently! Do you know why I left Germany Rai?" he asked angrily. His eyes glowered at her in silent rage. She shook her head mutely. This conversation was taking a turn for the worse. "Because the town where I lived all my life, the people I watched from inside the house I grew up in, they saw me. They were sure I was Satan reincarnate. My Mutter und Vatter, harassed und hurt because they looked after me. Because they cared! One good, hard look was all it took for them to judge me, call me a monster!" he growled. This was like a mine field, If she didn't pick her words carefully this would blow up in her face.

"I guess that makes them the monsters." her fingers interlaced together nervously. Her words seemed to confuse him out of his building anger. "You can't help being you. People need to learn to get used to us that's all." she stumbled for what to say. In the end it was the truth, "What happened to you is tragic but at least now…you have me to watch your back. I won't let history repeat itself 'cause I know how painful it is to run away from your country. Your home." she whispered gently. Slowly her words soaked in. The rage disappeared and sadness took it place. They both missed home. Mutual understanding softened them both, Rai slowly placed her hand on his tri-fingered, blue hand and rubbed her thumb gently over the thin layer of soft fur. She couldn't understand how someone could detest another because they looked differently. If anything she was intrigued by this boy who gulped nervously and looked down at their hands. He was normal, just looked a bit odd but that's what she loved about him. The way he handled things, situations and problems were immense to her. If only he could see what she saw. Rai looked down at their hands and too her delight his fingers were curled around hers. Acceptance soared and lifted her heart. A genuine smile spread across her lips,

"Why did you run away?"

The light, happy feeling dropped like a led balloon to smack into the pit of her stomach. Her smile vanished and she shuffled uncomfortably. funny how moods could change so quickly.

"I-I… I lost control." she muttered as her throat tightened. All those people, hurt because of her. "I got angry. They hurt Harry, it was to much." she choked out. In an attempt to not break she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was hard to breath. "All my fault."

"Nein. You wouldn't have done it on purpose, I can see your regret." he muttered, she looked at his soft butter yellow eyes. The urge to give in and hug him was unbearable, she knew she couldn't, he was off limits. But he understood her! That was good enough for her.

"Don't tell anyone, please." she begged

A small smile tilted the corners of his mouth, "Of course, so long as you keep quiet too… About me."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"So… school? We'll go together eh?" Rai asked hopefully. Now that he had calmed down from the initial shock Kurt nodded in quiet agreement. He looked worried and scared but was no longer angry.

"Ja… I suppose we all saw it coming eventually." he sighed tiredly.

"You get some sleep 'kay. I'm gonna see about training." Rai smiled and squeezed his hand, letting go and fleeing towards the exit before she did anything stupid.

"Rai?"

She was half way through the door when his voice stopped her. She turned to look back at her demon. He smiled like he was half asleep "Thank you."

...

"Now are you sure you want to do this Rai? You know I don't like knocking you out. I certainly don't trust him." Harriet asked before indicating to Wolverine who was leaning against the door of the danger room moodily. Harriet's brows were furrowed in worry for her companion. She had never seen Rai so determined to be in control.

Rai nodded, keeping her poker face on, trying not to show the fear churning up her thoughts.

Harriet turned and handed some syringes to Wolverine who took them reluctantly

"Is this really necessary?" he asked in his usual, growling tone. Rai nodded and Harry sighed.

"It's not like we enjoy this either. When Rai goes out of control you need to knock her out before she destroys the whole building."

Rai looked up at him apologetically. He stared back. Harriet carried on "Now careful that's horse tranquillizer, since Rai became immune to normal doses it wont be pretty if it's the other way around." Wolverine got up to his full height and looked down at the syringes again before curling his fingers round them tightly. Rai had a lot of guts to do this. She was prepared to knock herself out to stop her powers and, although he didn't like admitting it, he still hated the thought of injecting needles. It would take a lot more than that though to get his respect but she wasn't far off.

The girl went into the danger room to start her training, leaving Harry and him outside.

"Any pointers Blue?" he asked the morphing genius. She raked a hand through her red hair and sighed heavily,

" Last time I remember her voice changed. Her personalities go haywire and she started raving to herself. When she starts to jitter it means that something big is gonna happen. Just hope she is distracted and inject her. For her powers to work she has to keep connected to the ground so she will have little mobility unless she decides to run and detach herself. If she runs her powers will automatically shut down." She tried to list quietly. It was obvious Harry didn't like talking about her companion in this way.

"Does she have any mental issues?"

Harry froze before her fists balled up and her muscles locked "We know she has several beings living in her mind. Wouldn't it drive you mad if you had people nagging in your head, hearing your thoughts, taking over your body?" she snapped. It was hard for her to criticise Rai, but it had to be done. "To tell you the truth I may know her personality a little and her powers well but she… she can't trust her own issues with people. She has never told me about her past before me. Whenever I brought it up she refused to make a sound for days until I let it drop. It took me five months and saving her life countless of times before she finally trusted me enough to sleep in a building with anyone. God she hasn't even told me her real name yet." she muttered quietly "Rai was the name we decided on after she took a liking to a cat called by the same name. She may need help but she damn well won't let anyone in."

Wolverine stared at Harriet, frustrated and panting from her quiet rant. He learned enough to keep alive and nodded in appreciation before walking into the danger room and starting the training session.

Now it was just Rai and him.

"Rai you need control but first we need to know what you can do."

"Er I can use plants and the earth as well as water and I accidentally set the medical lab on fire once-"

She was cut off by Wolverine.

"Try and do the different styles again on these six targets. He indicated to the six painted boards behind him. She gulped and let her hair berry into the ground and waited till it got to the earth before nodding, tight lipped and nervous. Wolverine moved out of the way and she took deep breaths, slow and steady before lifting her hand to reach for the first target. She absorbed the earth through the strands of her hair and tried to push the energy down and out of her hand. To he joy she saw little bits of green sprout on the floor

"_This is pointless."_ the girly voice sighed half-heartedly and she felt the energy retract into her head, towards the voices. No! she was in control. The current of energy was pushed to be forced back out of her hand. The sprouts of grass grew limply up and a painstakingly slow rate. Rai felt as if she was in a tug of war with her body. It wasn't working.

"God sake!" she hissed in frustration.

"_Fine! Be that way!" _the voice snapped. All the energy stopped fighting and shot out of her fingers. The air rippled and the grass lurched up into a huge form before crashing down through the target and into the wall. A pipe was ripped out by the scarily strong, green strands. It was like her powers were having a temper tantrum. She tried to shut off the energy from her hand but it didn't work, it felt like trapping a bull in a shed, useless. If she took her hair out of the ground, well it would be suicide.

"_Concentrate on my voice Rai. Go past Gaia to me." _Au Guang soothed. It got rid of the headache and cooled her mind. She reached out to him and latched on.

Wolverine watched Rai. Keeping an eye out for her powers and the destructive force. Although that grass had just ripped out a water pipe from the wall, he would class that as dangerous. She looked like she was trying to stop it. Her muscles were locked in place and she was bearing her teeth in effort.

Then something changed. Rai's stance relaxed, her features went emotionless and her eyes glazed over. The grass retreated and shrivled back into the ground leaving her looking like a very realistic doll. Her head tilted,

"Why must you be so petulant Gaia?" a smooth male voice asked out loud from her mouth. It was, to say the least, a bit creepy. Was she possessed?

Her head tilted in the other direction,

"Why must we do what she says all the time! I don't want to do it!" a childish, girly whine replied angrily. Her head tilted back to the male,

"Do you wan't to live?"

"Yeah."

"Then do as the vessel asks."

Her body started shaking in anger as her fists slowly curled up. She was at breaking point. Wolverine got the syringe ready and prepared for the brawl of his live.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the girl screeched as the floor started to rumble. It had started.

From outside the Danger room Bobby, Amara and Raine could hear the fight going on from inside. They could hear Wolverine roar and an enraged scream replied. Several earth-shaking crashes later and it all went quiet.

"Well looks like she's not as powerful as we thought." Bobby sighed in disappointment while checking his watch "40 seconds, not even a minute."

The girls kept in a stunned quiet. Nothing could be heard. Not even when Raine strained her ears in her wolf form.

10 long minutes later the doors opened. Wolverine was limping out in a tattered uniform that was barely recognisable, carrying Rai's unconscious form gently.

"See I told you so." Bobby indicated triumphantly. Wolverine didn't reply to any of them as he continues down the corridor Part way he stretched and a sickening click echoed as his bone popped back into place which made the three young mutants gulp.

"Bobby. I don't think you should underestimate her." Amara whispered in fright. She was looking inside the danger room in horror.

It was demolished. The walls were covered in dents and slabs of concrete had been torn out of the walls with brute force. There were craters in the floor and long shreds of grass were scattered everywhere The three witnessed the end result of the havoc that Rai had created. The havoc she had tried hard to restrain. What she needed to gain control of.

* * *

**Dun dun dah! :O**

**For all those who do not know German and can't be bothered for Google translate this bit is for you :3**

**Drei Tag= three days **

**Heute= today**

**Wenn dies der Pubertät Ich bin verurteilt = If this is puberty I'm doomed **

**Mutter und Vatter= mother and father **


	12. The registering

**I'm so sorry its been so long! Enjoy the chapter. I hope its not too bad and i'm not going rusty :3**

* * *

Rai was sitting in a classroom with the other Xavier students. Her hand was clasped in Harry's hand so tightly that their fingers had started hurting. She was terrified and didn't bother to hide her expression of fright, on the other hand Harry seemed unusually cool. She was looking at some other kids and it hit Rai that not all of them were from the Xavier Institute.

"So there are others." Harry muttered as her green eyes scanned a very pretty Goth girl in the back row, hair was a raven curtain which failed to hide the blood red eyes, her feet were on the desk rebelliously and she was using a tooth pick on some impressively large fangs and she shot a sneering glare at Harry who had changed into her usual human form which gave Rai the impression that she didn't quite want attention drawn to her blue self just yet. Kurt had ported into the room before anyone was around and he to was hiding behind his hologram. Scott and Jean were together exchanging worried looks and Kitty had dragged Even into the classroom, they were bickering with each other on how wrong this was. The other kids were standing around the edges of the classroom, you could practically cut the tension with a spoon. Harry had made sure Rai was near the window so she could absorb energy discreetly if she felt light headed. One last girl ran in before the government agents shut the door. Puffing and panting she collapsed in the desk in front. The girl looked like a circuit board with strange blue and yellow markings running along her skin. Her steel eyes stared at Rai and her equally grey lips tilted into a smile.

"You are all here to register. One by one you will come to the front and fill in the form on the desk. Any reasonable questions will be dealt with _after_ you have filled in the forms. Anyone who is hiding their appearance should stop immediately. It is an act against government authority and the state."

No one moved.

No one dared.

This was really happening! One bleach blonde cheerleader in the middle of the classroom was the first to react. She slowly got two huge packs of baby wipes from her bag and scrubbed one across her face. She was purple! Her skin was bright purple! Her hands shook as she wiped the rest of the makeup from her face and neck. Tears streaked down the girls face as she went through the long process while everyone stared in shock. All that effort to hide herself was remarkable and desperate. Using makeup to be normal.

Harry went next. She let go of Rai and placed a comforting hand on the cheerleader's shoulder, who was now sobbing quietly into a wipe, before going to her normal blue form. Her yellow eyes glowered at the men in the three men in black at the front of the classroom threateningly.

Rai was shooting nervous glances at Kurt who was showing no attempt to show his real self.

A boy at the back took off a massive hoodie to reveal he had six arms.

Rai popped out her brown contact lenses and put them in their case.

The Goth's black nails turned into talons.

Still nothing from Kurt.

Rai got up and went to him "What are you doing?" she whispered with a worried tone.

"Nothing." he whispered back. The fake ice blue eyes flickered to meet her unimpressed glower "Look maybe zhey won't notice und I can stay zhis vway."

Her expression changed to sympathy "Kurt you know you have to. I'm not going to let you get arrested-" her tactic wasn't working and by the way he looked at her she could see he saw her as a threat. It hurt. "You promised me that we would do this together." her quiet voice sounded strangled.

Kurt looked away from her pleading gaze for a second to hide his own pained expression.

She felt betrayed but this was a big ask. To rip up your identity.

"You," one of the men pointed at Rai who paled and froze. "Come to the front and answer the questions."

She started to shake as she stumbled forward.

"Name?" he demanded.

"Rai Negomi." she gulped.

"Age?"

She paused in thought, confusion flickered in her expression but just as quickly disappeared,

"Age, come on, A-g-e!" he spelt it out to her like she was an idiot. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she could feel the eyes behind her watching.

"Sixteen! I-I'm sixteen!" she didn't mean to shout, it just came out that way.

"Birth country?" the man carried on unfazed.

"England."

"Birth date?"

Her lips thinned as she struggled to answer the simple question. She turned in fright to glance at Harry who shook her head.

"Look at the front when we're talking to you!" the man barked, startling Rai back to looking at him. "Birth date, are you deaf or something?"

"I-I don't know when I was born." her strangled voice came out less than a whisper. She wasn't thinking strait but that was the truth.

"It's the 4th of May sir." Harry managed to pull back the situation. Rai nodded vigorously and the man gave her a strange look before writing it down.

" Would you consider yourself a threat?"

Everyone stiffened and silence took hold of the room.

"Yes." her gaze turned steely "Anything else or can I leave the witch hunt?" her voice came out weaker than she had hoped for.

"Where were you on September the 30th?"

"Britain, Cumbria."

"Ability?"

Rai licked her dry lips "Nature."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed "You're expecting us to believe your Mother Nature? Another Pamela Isley."

"It's the truth I swear!" she blurted, how dare they compare her to a crazed, chemically made psycho! Poison Ivy made her existence feel twisted and sick. He stared her out and finally gave in, ticking a box he then went to the next question.

"Weakness?"

The girl growled before picking up her bag and storming out of the room, slamming the door so hard it shattered the glass. They were not going to find out how to kill her from her own mouth. This was sick!

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review! Reviews are love peeps and i'll give thee a cookie :3 **

**... take the cookie -.- :D**


	13. Cry of a Banshee

**Yo peeps :D i'm on a roll! hope you like and don't be a stranger :3 PM me or ****review, its love peeps. Warning does have swearing :3 **

* * *

Rai stormed down the corridor, practically emanating rage. She needed to hit something badly and decided to take it out on her poor locker, slamming the door so hard in put in a permanent dent in the metal. Her scowl fixed on the dent intensely; she traced the outline of the dip before sighing. It was useless. Rai knew that getting angry wasn't right. But who on earth do they think they are?! Asking stupid questions like where she was on the 30th of September, pah!

She patted the locker and muttered a sorry to the metal door before moving away. Someone collided with her, making Rai drop her bag which spilled out her papers onto the floor. Nope, she bristled and the tamed anger rushed back up and out of her mouth,

"Hey watch where you're fucking walking!" she practically roared, making the people closest to her to jump and back off. Rai didn't care if they all shit themselves. Crouched down, she started picking up her assignment papers off the floor. They were all muddled up and she realised someone had the audacity to step on her work, leaving a muddy, fucking, footprint on the paper. This just wasn't her day.

"Are you Rai?" a tan girl with bright eyes tapped her shoulder, her voice grated on Rai's nerves.

"What," she snapped.

"Oh my name is Leah." Leah laughed nervously and Rai looked to see the girl scratching the back of her head. Her lackeys were standing behind her, waiting. They all smiled sweetly, too sweet in her opinion.

"That nice." Rai muttered, turning back to Leah who still had a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"We heard what people were saying and we thought it was horrible, no one should feel left out right?"

"Take a hike. I'm not a freak show," Rai growled like a pissed off ally-cat. Leah's smile dropped and Rai was just about to thank God she was being left alone when the girl knelt down and started helping her collect the papers.

_What does it take for these people to leave me alone? _Rai seethed inwardly.

"Not all of us are horrible people you know. We just want to be there for you."

She stopped moving. Had she heard right? Rai never had anyone say that to her before. Well anyone that wasn't mutant.

"Why?"

"Because we've all felt left out and alone," Leah answered sincerely "No one deserves that." Her words calmed Rai. The anger evaporated and she sighed before shoving the papers in her bag and nodding to Leah.

She smiled again and Rai had only just managed to stand before she was surrounded by Leah's group. _Lighten up Rai. They want to be friends, this is great!_ She grappled to the thought of acceptance and followed. Just as she started cheering up as they went through the corridors. This was huge! The first step to being integrated! Leah stopped at an opened door and looked through. She gasped and covered her mouth on horror. Rai went to look into the Janitors room to see what was wrong when she felt a hard force push her in the back. She fell into the tight closet. It went dark, click of a lock.

Rai span to see the door closed on her. She scrambled up,

"Guys?" she cried, her hands pressed against the door "Let me out!" they laughed at her.

"Not so tough now eh? You're not special _or _scary, you're just a freak!" they howled with laughter in their group before leaving her.

"Hey, HEY!" she pounded against the door "Please! Don't leave me!" Rai panicked. It took all her strength not to let loose her emotions and demolish the place. After what seemed like forever pounding the door she fell back against wood and curled up.

_Time to give in Rai. Time to let them laugh._

_..._

Harry sat with the other X-men with a frown "Has anyone seen Rai?"

Everyone looked up from their food and shook their heads glumly. They were thinking about the registration. Jean was worrying about Scott who looked like he had the worst migraine in the world. They had tried to confiscate his shades, which had caused the most explosive argument of all time.

Evan was skewering some beef repeatedly with his spikes like some anger management training.

"Man, this is sick! They told me to get rid of my spikes!"

"At least zhey didn't mistake you for an Austrian," Kurt grumbled, trying to throw away his guilt. "Do I sound Austrian to you?"

"No you don't," Harry interjected "She hasn't been about and it's been 15 minutes since she got let out of lesson."

"Who?" Jean asked, finally snapping out of her fretting.

"Rai!" Harry finally lost it "Look we may be upset for being exposed and told what to do but we need to make this work. This is dangerous if we lose control." She tried not to yell.

"She'll be fine. Probably just wants to be alone for a while." Scott sounded more relaxed than he looked. Harry mumbled something and then went to eating

"Maybe."

…

It was dark outside. Rai didn't know how long it had been.

_Must be late._ She thought as she sat up off the floor. Her thoughts turned to why she was lying on the dusty base of her makeshift prison. She must have fallen asleep out of boredom. It was cold and lonely, the school dark and silent. Everyone was long gone by now. She had scribbled angry blobs in her note books and her pens had broken ages ago. Now she was just fed up.

_No one will get hurt, just break the door down._ One of the voices put bluntly.

"Why not?" Rai growled before getting up and throwing her power at the door. Surprisingly it obliged and the wood groaned before shattering to pieces.

"Holy shit!" Someone cried and Rai saw a shadow scamper away in the silverish light but when she looked about no one was there. Cautiously she tiptoed into the middle of the empty corridor.

"Hello?" she cried quietly, slightly unnerved by the eerie quiet. "Is anyone there?"

No answer. Rai began to edge down the corridor on full alert. Maybe they were scared? "I'm sorry for breaking the door. I won't hurt you I promise." Her gaze fell to an open door to the biology labs, light was slipping through the gap the door had left. Rai poked her head round to see if anyone was inside but something whizzed past her head before she had the chance, she looked behind her to see a dart stuck into the door frame.

"We have a visual of the target. Stealth operation terminated, all teams move in."

Ice flooded her nerves. It was them.

She didn't have time to see the gunman for her instincts told her to run like hell. Rai did as told and bolted down the corridors, hearing the men close in, barking like dogs to one another. Where was the damn exit?! Turning the corners wildly she heard a team ahead of her. Quickly her feet turned sharply and she rushed into the girls toilets, panting heavily. Her eyes scanned the tiled mess for an escape wildly as she heard the men's voices. So close she could hear every move. Stifling her breath and swallowing dry air she took a dive towards a slim window above one toilet. Rai scrambled on top of a toilet seat and crawled through onto a small roof just before she heard the door slam open behind her.

"She's on the roof! Repeat, she is on the roof!" they shouted before she left them in her dust. Sprinting like her feet were on fire.

…

"Ok this is stupid." Harry snapped, looking like she was close to losing her mind with worry "Where is she? Has anyone seen her?"

Ororo turned from whatever was cooking on the stove and frowned, "Didn't you see her when she was coming home?" the weather witch asked with her own degree of worry on her expression.

Harry shook her head.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen and she span to pounce on him "Where's Rai?" she gripped the front of his shirt roughly.

"Hey, how should I know?" he yelped from shock

"Because you were the last person she talked to who was her friend!" Harry shook him harder "Think man!"

"I haven't seen her since the registration. Vwhy?" the sense of guilt came back with a vengeance, making his voice shake slightly. He didn't want to leave Rai and she was only trying to help but he just wasn't ready to show himself to the world. After she left things got a lot worse. People started refusing to answer the government's questions and a fight broke out as well.

Harry released Kurt and started pacing madly, muttering "I've lost her, oh god I've lost her!"

"You've lost Rai? Vwhere could she be? It's not like zhere are many places she _would_ be." Kurt frowned.

"She's at school." Scott rushed in with the other X-men all of them were on edge.

"I've left her as school! Shit!" the shape-shifter cried tearing at her hair in appalled shock.

"It's worse than that Harry." Jean waved her hand and the TV came on with the news showing.

"C.I.A and MI9 have apparently been trying to track down and capture this mutant, without success for some time." The blonde news reporter stated from the grounds of Bayville High "Events are uncertain at this point in time however we do know that this danger to international security has been named as Rai Eden Negomi, aged sixteen. This footage was from her last sighting on the 30th of September in Cumbria, England."

A helicopter video was shown on screen a river had burst its dam and was violently rushing out to flood a small village. A girl with unmistakable silver hair was beside the river, violently using her powers to surge tidal waves over houses that crumbled over the force of the provoked water.

The footage was taken off to reveal the news reporter once again. "4 dead, with others badly injured and 10 people missing."

Harry span round "It wasn't like that I swear!" she blurted "I was shot and hurt badly, Rai was cornered by these agents with guns and she snapped. I couldn't drug her in time! That girl wasn't Rai I swear it was her powers!"

Everyone looked deadly serious "That's why she was asked that question about the date." Kitty muttered, her eyes fixed to the screen.

"It really was a witch hunt." Rogue mutered.

"Zhere! She's on the roof!" Kurt pointed to the screen in shock. Several gun blasts went off as she sprinted away from the men following her. The white hair flying out behind her like a flag. She stopped at the end of the roof and looked down as if she was seriously considering jumping from three stories high.

"Don't do it Rai," Harry whispered desperately. Rai was tough and her powers were phenomenal but even she couldn't survive that drop. It was like watching a car accident, horrifying but you couldn't look away.

Men with guns stalked confidently, they knew their pray was cornered and with no way out. In fright she screeched at them. one idiot was to trigger-happy. That decided her fate for her, her shoulder was shot and she lost balance. Toppling off the edge with a stunned expression of fear.

Suddenly she disappeared into shadow. A strong smell of brimstone filled the kitchen.

Rai didn't know what happened. One minute she was falling, the next she slammed into another person and they landed on the ground, whoever was underneath her caught her before she squashed him. A dart was in her right shoulder and it stung like hell when they collided.

"Rai, mein Gott I'm sorry." The German accent whispered, he sounded broken. She knew it was him and all she wanted to do was curl up and let him protect her.

But that wasn't possible. The C.I.A had her now. She needed finish this, for all mutants if not for her friends.

"Kurt let go. I need to let them catch me." Rai whispered as they attempted to get up.

"Vas? Nein you can't let them Rai." He kept hold of her wrist. She dared to look at him, butter eyes begging her not to go along with a fierce determination "We don't know what they'll do to you. I won't let you get hurt." Rai tried to pry free from his grip but he refused, pulling her into him. Tears formed in her eyes but she hid her expression till she could get a grip of her emotions.

_He won't leave you alone. You have to drive him away. _The voiced said sympathetically, the harsh truth.

"Kurt I'm a killer, I was hurt long ago…" she licked her lips and prayed silently that she would get forgiveness for what she was about to say "and you've done enough damage." She choked out a humorless laugh and wrenched out the dart. Human doses of tranquilizer not enough to keep her down. "I am tired of being strung along then being dropped like trash when things get ugly."

His yellow eyes widened, that was her queue to wrench free.

"Rai, I'm sorry for going back on my word, it's just-"

"What? It's too soon? You're not ready? When will you be ready Kurt? When you get dragged off to the experimentation table or when someone else takes the fall!" she tisked angrily, she was a good actress "Have a nice life." With that sour stab she left the ally into the big street. She heard sirens coming for her. People screamed and ran away, recognizing her from the news.

_That's right, I'm the bad guy._

Armored trucks were there within 10 minutes. By now Kurt would have gone back to the x-men and Harry. The silent message of _stay away_ was sent. They surrounded her and a woman in a pristine white business suit and a bitchy demeanor got out of one of the vans and stood in front of Rai who was distracted by what the woman had in her hands.

"Do you give up now? After you've kicked up such a fuss?" she laughed slightly in triumph.

Rai had one question.

"What will it be like?"

The woman blinked in shock for a second before returning to her smug expression "The truth?" She stepped forward like this was some sort of weird stand-off. She raised her hands so the object that she held clasped onto Rai's neck. It was a collar. a metal collar with advanced tec built into it. "You'll be safe. The outside world will no longer bother you." Her voice began by sounding soothing but just as quickly it turned to a jeer. "However it will be excruciating. Whoever said safety was painless."

…

They watched her scream, such a terrifying noise. Harry once recalled Rai explaining what a banshee sounded like.

"_It's the scariest scream you could possibly imagine." The young child explained "I never scream though. I don't like loud noises. So I'll never sound like a banshee."_

It scared Harry.

Did you know the cry of a banshee signals that death is near?

* * *

**Yo hope you've enjoyed and do remember to comment (no flames though) :3**


	14. Whiplash

**Yo peeps :3 sorry this took so long i've been sooo busy i'm surprised that i'm not a lump of jelly already XD. Do enjoy and post up reviews so i can forever improve :D.**

* * *

Harriet Morris hadn't moved from that armchair in hours. The usually gutsy blue mutant was hugging her knees and staring off into space, lost. It was a shock to everyone that Rai had been a killer, that she was now in government custody. Harry had known; she should have been cautious from the beginning. She was a fool.

"_They won't help you now. She's a danger, best left where no one can get hurt."_ Her thoughts muttered bitterly in her usually military organized head, now confused and jumbled.

Fingers twitched around her ankles in annoyance.

Someone walked into the room.

Her eyes flickered and she glared at the person, sending a sign that he should get out fast or die. He shortly fled back out of the door and she went back to thought processing.

She should have never let her get close, never even entertained the idea that these people could help. Rai couldn't even help herself! Letting no one in that furiously, verging insane mind of hers. In many ways Harry knew that Rai was a lost cause. But she at least had a cause, something to go on for. Now… she didn't know what to do. All her drive had disintegrated into nothing. Why even bother going on?

The door creaked again but this time she was vaguely surprised about who came in and sat opposite her on another armchair. Logan stared back at her accusing gaze.

"What?" he grumbled "Can't a guy sit in a chair?"

"What do you want?" Harry mumbled into her knees, she broke of the staring and looked at the floor. It wasn't often she submitted to anyone so it was unusual and unsettling for her to feel so weak. A long pause filled the room with an irritating tension.

"Answers," He changed his tone a little, now it sounded…unsure? Or was it sympathy? "We need to know what happened Harriet before we're all in deep shit."

"I told you I don't bloody well know!" she lashed back, hands unlocking to hit something. "It was Rai's own stupid fault for hiding! She should have told me, the IDIOT!" all her most angry thoughts flew out of her mouth without a hint of realization. With no anger, no excuses left, she felt only one other emotion. Her shaky form retreated back into the chair in a tighter ball, fists loosened and once more locked around her legs. She didn't want this.

Another silence. Her violent reaction didn't phase her interrogator one bit.

"We'll get her back Harry." A big hand touched her shoulder gently in reassurance before he left.

Harriet did something that she hadn't done for a long time. She cried in mourning.

.:*:.

Kurt himself had been in his own isolation for some time, usually only porting to find something or walking quietly to avoid attention. All he thought about was the angry things Rai had said to him. However she didn't look angry when she said them. The white haired girl looked like she was going to burst into tears. He had managed to get through the quiet institute without bother and was just about to go into his room when he turned to look at the door opposite his.

Rai's door.

He had only ever been in her room twice. Once was when he was showing it to her and the other was when the mirror broke. Both times he never really looked around the place; he was always looking at her. White long hair, Ever beautiful, ever seeing eyes. She had liked him the way he was and saw right through his façade. Kurt realized that she never asked of him anything except for him to be himself.

But who was Rai? Was that girl really the person she made out to be or did she have her own façade to hide behind. He could find out. Just a peak into her room may give him an idea of who she really was.

Slowly he looked around to see if anyone was watching before edging cautiously to her room. His hand grasped the door handle tightly but hesitated with a flinch. It was wrong to go poking your noses through other peoples stuff. He had to know the real Rai though. Kurt forced his muscles to work and shoved the door open. With a quick twist he quietly shut the door behind him and turned to the room. Like any other bedroom in the Xavier Institute it had soft yellow walls with a big window to outside on the opposite side of the room. A bed was to the left, still messy with tangled sheets and skew-whiff pillows. Looks like she hadn't slept well either in the past few days.

Kurt's attention drew towards her desk that was piled high with different books. Some school related but most about ancient mythology. He went over to the table and picked up the first thing that came to hand, a pair of glasses. It never crossed his mind that she needed reading glasses but he could picture her wearing them while flicking through books of interest. Like an intrigued child he looked through them. A small smirk crossed his expression, lost in imagination, before placing them back down and opening a book about Greek myths and legends. The first few pages had tiny notes in pencil pointing to different phrases. Nothing major just questions like 'Is Mother Earth real?' and such. He closed it and put the book down before looking at another one. It was an extremely old edition of the Holy Bible. It looked like it had been read many times before with great interest, the spine was bent and its cover was fading in colour. He opened it and looked at the first book, Genesis. His tail swished with interest and perked up off the floor. The Bible stories had always interested him in some strange way and it had seemed to have interested Rai too. The pages had been scrawled upon in frantic notes. Eden was circled multiple times and the story of Adam and Eve seemed to be the main bit of interest. "Eden was never found." She scrawled multiple times on the thin pages. This was what she thought. Could this hold answers?

"Zehr interesant," He mumbled, flipping through the pages with keen acknowledgement.

"What are you doing?" a stern voice snapped his concentration, making him jump out of his skin. He span to see Harriet in alarm. She was in the doorway; her arms were crossed like a mother finding their naughty child. Their yellow gazes collided, both tense, both hurt inside.

Silence. Only the clock dared to make a sound in the desolate room full of old books and texts. Finally the demon opened his mouth "Finding her," His heavily accented voice quivered with repressed emotion.

Harriet paused her thoughts. He had spent time with Rai before she got caught. He must have tried to stop her. After Kurt came back from catching Rai he looked like someone had slapped him, horrified and stunned. Now he seemed calmer, more composed. He wouldn't leave without answers, she knew that. Her stance relaxed and she went to stand next to him. "You're looking in the wrong place." Harriet took a purple sketchbook from a pile which toppled over and handed it to him.

Kurt blinked at the book before swapping it with the Bible carefully. He opened the pages to see sketches and drawings of people and things. Half way through examining the book carefully he stopped. Multiple sketches and notes. "Why can't he see? He is a beautiful creature with a beautiful soul." She had scribbled with an extremely detailed drawing. She had drawn him? It was him! Crouching on the window seat with his tail around his ankles; his gaze was distracted and far off with a playful smile. A finger trailed delicately over the drawing, making sure it was actually there.

"This… is me?" his expression looked confused yet focused, absorbing this confusing new message. He looked so much different compared to what he saw in the mirror every day. Much more beautiful in some form. The funny thing was, he couldn't figure out it was that separated them apart. Same blue body, tail, hands, eyes, everything!

Harriet nodded "Rai has a photographic memory. She loves drawing things and people who are close to her," She explained softly, as best she could without saying it too bluntly. After all she didn't want to scare the poor boy away.

He didn't move an inch nor bat an eyelid. The change was only slight but his eyed seemed to go from soft butter to hard topaz yellow "She didn't really kill those people, did she."

Harriet shook her head, finally someone who didn't dance around the edges of damn politics. "I don't believe so. I wouldn't know. I was shot and unconscious when she broke the dam. Has Rai ever wanted to hurt someone? Has she ever _intentionally_ gone out to hurt or kill someone in any way, shape or form?"

Kurt twitched, he knew something. Harry stared; grappling the chance for some answers she asked the doomed question. "What happened after you caught her?"

Kurt visibly stiffened. The air around them suddenly went brittle with caution. Not once did he meet her eye but hurt was definitely there. "She… was angry." His tail swished around his leg and squeezed while his fingers gripped around the sketchbook in stress and frustration. Eyes flitting about the place, trying to work out the war in his mind.

"Tell me," She whispered her voice breaking as she assessed Kurt from top to bottom in scrutiny.

"I am tired of being strung along then being dropped like trash when things get ugly," He spat through his bared fangs.

Harriet's eyes blazed in fury and her expression turned sour. Her lips pulled back into a thin line and her pupils silted to thin slithers of black. This was a serious matter and he was thinking about himself! "What!" her voice escalated to a boom of pure anger.

"That's what she said to me. Before she handed herself to those people," He furiously hissed back. The tension was driving this discussion into a fired argument. This was getting them nowhere. "I need to go," Kurt stammered, tail slowly unwinding from around his leg to rise and curl over his shoulder restlessly as he attempted to hand the sketchpad back.

Harriet's red eyebrows dipped downwards into a confused frown. "Keep the book," she twitched her chin at him "She would want you to have it." The girl opened her mouth to say something but he was already gone in a cloud of smoke. With Kurt gone she started rummaging through the mountains of books frantically Looking for the signs that Rai might have left scattered behind.

.:*:.

The shadow returned that night in its prey's room. Black tendrils slithered across the room from the corner to its demon in the bed. He was still restless, sheets tying limbs down except for his blue tail which gently fanned about in its dream state. It never liked the colour blue. An unfortunate trait the boy got from his unsuitable mother. Its demon was sleeping with his head tilted to the right towards a book. He must have been looking at it when he fell asleep. The picture on the page was of a girl with long white hair and a knowledgeable look from beyond her physical years. At first the shadow didn't think much of the picture. Must have been some sentimental crap the boy had come up with to soften his lonely existence. Closer investigation of the portrait revealed a twinge of realization It couldn't help but let out a thin laugh before stroking the girls cheek on the drawing. Cold grey orbs narrowed "My precious Eden." it hissed before navigating his talons to the boy's eyelids. Shadow slipped into his mind, causing his tail to start frantically swatting and curling in fright to the invasion of darkness. "Find her." It ordered while retreating to the corner "Find my Eden."

* * *

**OOOH! what will happen i wonder?! Who is that shadow? The best guess gets a cookie :3 **

**Please review as well. Reviews are love after all.**


	15. Tick-tock truth

**Yo Next chapter up peeps! you know the drill review and tell me what you like and don't like :) love to hear form you soon!**

**shout out to Dovaflynn, YOU IZ AWSOME!**

* * *

Bzz… Bzzzz… BZZZZ!

A Mephistopheles tail poked out of the cocoon of sheets, rising like a cobra before slamming the point on the innocent alarm clock before grumpily retreating back from whence it came. When the buzzing didn't stop Fuzzy features sat up and groaned, the usual case of wild bed hair was all over his body and his eyes creaked open to see what the heck woke him up from peace. His mobile on the bedside table was alive and bouncing with vibration. Leaning over, he grabbing it and squinted at who was calling. Amanda. What time was it? 10:45 am. Mien Gott, "Hallo?"

"Kurt?" her voice replied through the receiver. He groaned to himself. This was not what he needed right now. "Are you ok? You've not been around much."

He quietly sighed and flopped back to look up at the ceiling. "Ja, I'm fine… just not feeling too good," the German muttered thickly. To be honest he had been fine, only his peace of mind had been the problem, it was building up to critical mass. What he needed was to be able to curse as loudly as he could to the heavens, maybe God would listen to him then.

"You're lying, I can tell." She flatly retorted "This is about the girl taken by the authorities. Rai wasn't it?"

Kurt stiffened and noticed the sketchbook in the corner of his eye. Slowly he picked it up and looked at the self-portrait of the white haired wonder. He wished he could at least meet her once again. Prove to Rai that he was not afraid of anything and he could shield her from what she was so frightened of. "I'm right aren't I?" Amanda shoved through his thoughts with surprising softness. His attention zoned back on his girlfriend. "Look, come meet me in the park in an hour I have to go now." She ended the call before he could even reply. Confused and once again alone he put the phone down and softly stared through the sketchpad one last time before getting up and getting ready to visit his girlfriend. These feelings were wrong, he knew that, but some things just creep up on you. Rai was one of those things. Maybe once upon a time he cared for Amanda the same way but when trust is broken it's like a mirror. You can always see the cracks.

Fifty minutes later he arrived at the local park with his holo-watch on along and a thoughtful expression. He sat on a park bench looking around at all the people in their daily lives.

"You always did brood a lot." Her voice caught his attention and he turned to the dark skinned girl who sat next to him to observe the view. The silence was becoming increasingly tense by the passing second.

"So," he mumbled awkwardly. It had been a long time since they had talked like this, it felt… stiff. "how are you?"

Amanda sighed softly and crossed her legs. "I'm good." She seemed far off, watching the young, less troubled toddlers in the playground.

Another pause.

He was just about to say something else but she raised a hand for silence. "Tell me something Kurt, do you care for that girl?" She turned her head to look directly at him "How is she different? Is it her powers?"

He should have been shocked but this was a question that was coming for a long time. He didn't feel angry at all because he could empathise with the girl he was sitting next to. Neither party knew where things went wrong but it happened. "She," he thought for the right words to continue. There were many ways he could have carried on with his explanation. "She is just… Rai," He sighed "there is no other way to put it simply. I'm not going to go into anything mushy because I haven't touched her."

That surprised her. "Wait you, didn't do anything-"

"Amanda I would never go and be with other women when I have a commitment." He explained solemnly "I'm not a backstabber. I have too much respect for you." he linked his fingers together and nestled back into muteness.

Amanda leaned forward and propped herself on her elbows. Thinking with a massive sigh, "Kurt Wagner you are a mystery." Her deer brown eyes side glanced, guilt seemed to flicker in her gaze before she looked away "You really do love her hu."

The demon nodded quietly, "I don't know whether I could call it that yet. I just want her safe for now" a barely audible whisper slipped out of his mouth.

"I think its best we broke up Kurt." the girl beside him put it as delicately as possible before anything else could get in the way, "All our relationship is doing is getting in the way and to tell you the truth, I don't like the person I'm becoming." her voice sounded stressed. "But… I would like it if we could still be friends." The last part of her confession softened to a murmur.

All he could do was nod. What else was he supposed to do? He was happy but also so sad that something had to end up like this. "Danke Amanda." He murmured. A great build of stress seemed to flop of his pile and relief washed over him.

"Oh but you have to do one thing." She caught him of guard as she got up and dragged him towards the children's' playground. What the heck?

"Excuse me Mrs Torlla." She called out to a young looking woman with kind features supporting a pregnant belly and keeping one eye on a blonde little boy on the climbing frame. The lady couldn't be any older than 27, 28. Her attention was caught and her entire being seemed to brighten with recognition and warmth when she saw the two of them. "Amanda! How are you?" the women greeted each other chirpily as Kurt attempted to shuffle away from the confusing situation. After their exchange things got interesting. "So how are you after the accident?" his recent ex asked.

The lady puffed her cheeks out before letting out a long breath. "Well I'm recovering. If it wasn't for that… X-man I don't think the baby or I would have made it out of that building in time." Mrs Torlla rubbed her belly automatically.

"And what did you think of the man who saved you? What did he look like because I hear he is a little appearance shy?"

Mrs Torlla's eyes widened in shock "oh no, that man was- He seemed to have the appearance of a devil."

This sounded familiar. Soon it would be the horror and disgusted tone in her voice. Kurt braced for the verbal abuse. "An amazing blue devil. He was so kind afterwards, more of a man than most of the guys I see around nowadays." She explained in mild awe, "and I think he was German. He spoke with a thick accent when he made sure I was ok."

Stunned, frozen with utter shock. He felt a pressure on his wrist where Amanda was holding with a death grip. A electronic buzz and his holo-watch switched off. Alarm bells went off in his head, it was a set up! Wide eyed he retreated from the women. The lady should have been horrified; he saw the look of shock. What was Amanda thinking, exposing him in a children's playground! Attempting to prize himself from her so he could port away he tugged roughly. This was causing too much attention.

"Oh my god it's you." Mrs Torlla gasped in amazement, "Amanda you never told me you knew him!"

Kurt's ears flicked back in unintentional fear and his eyes widened at the lady. His voice seemed to return, "Bitte lass mich gehen Amanda, bitte! Mein Aussehen ist zu beleidigen!" he begged, not even realizing he was speaking in German.

"Calm down," Amanda put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly "She wanted to thank you and you need to realize the truth." The words were hard to listen to. His head tilted so he could hide at least with his hair from the accusing gazes.

"Monster!" a mother in the background grabbed her child and clutched the poor little girl to her chest. "Look at him!"

"Do you even know what he did for me and my son!" Mrs Torlla turned quick on her heel and snapped. "That man there saved my son along as his classmates from a crashed school bus and kept me alive along with my unborn child when a street-fight broke out!" she jabbed a finger at the woman "So how _dare _you even say that. You don't even give the poor boy a chance!"

The playground was quiet. Even the children had hushed down. This was just great. The very thing he hoped to avoid but he had to admit, it was surprising to see a normal person appear to accept him. He felt a tug on his tail and span to see the little blonde boy, Mrs Torlla's son was batting the spade of his tail and when it swished from out of range the small toddler began to tear up. He poked the boy on the nose with the tip and two year old giggled away from the watery eyes instantly. Other children began to take interest, ignoring the squawking of their parents they gathered around him. That was the nice thing about young children. They never judged so harshly. Momentarily distracted with playing with the tiny people he didn't realise the changes. Amanda let go of him and the parents watched in amazement. He did a few circus tricks that made the children giggle and when, at the end of his performance, he jokingly played dead they sat on him.

"So… what is your name?" one father cautiously kneeled down and picked out his child who sat on the man's knee while reaching out to Kurt's playful tail.

"uh," as he sat up he made sure the child on his chest fell into his lap safely instead of the floor. What should he say? What if he offended them! After a lot of stuttering he managed to spit out, "Kurt…. Kurt Wagner sir," He stammered politely. The little girl to the side of him was ruffling up the fur on his arms with interest. It was very ticklish but her restrained from grinning. Fangs were definitely not good to show under any circumstances. He realized other parents had crowded round and they began asking him questions. Shocking to find they wanted to go near him and find out more! One mother actually asked what it was like to have three fingers to which he could only reply "What is it like to have five? It's cool really people think I'm a permanent Star Trek fan." It got a few chuckles and he noticed Amanda standing in the background, beaming. He smiled back without a thought, silent thank you.

When people had to leave and the children were ripped away from the blue and fuzzy he finally managed to talk to her "Shouldn't you be at school?" he quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

Amanda gave a small laugh, "Shouldn't you?" she folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

A whine came from the base of his throat "touché." They stood there watching the playground clear in a peaceful quiet "You really threw me in at zhe deep end with zhis one Amanda." He put his hands in his pockets "You know zhis could have ended badly, as in _really_ bad. If it wasn't for Mrs Torlla I could have been chased away or-" Kurt frowned at the confusing lady he met, "Why was she so…passionate in defending me anyway? I mean I might have saved her life but it seemed almost personal the way she just lashed out, und how do you know her?"

"Well my family and hers are very close, sometimes I babysit for them," The girl next to him shifted slightly, unsure whether to tell him. "And… to put it nicely, because the baby inside her may have a visible mutation. After her last scan they could point out almost… mouse like features. Big ears and the beginning of a tail." Amanda muttered quietly "Society is changing Kurt. People need to learn that only more mutants are going to be born every day, no matter how much the Purists rebel."

"Oh is that what they call the discriminators now? Purists." The demon snorted coldly.

"Look Kurt at least now you helped some people get to grips with this change and you got over that first hurdle. Who knows maybe you can try again tomorrow. You saw how those kids loved the blue and fuzzy."

His skeptical expression looked hilarious "Slow down woman, this doesn't change a thing." Kurt wasn't fooling anyone "Although it is…"

"Go on, just say I was right. It was good wasn't it?"

"I will only admit it was interesting," He replied stubbornly. "Well now that it is sorted I should go back. Before the professor get wind of what just happened." He switched from his old self and retreated back into a brooding mess.

"Just go and get her back. And don't mess it up." she shoved him in the general direction "I bet Rai is waiting for you guys."

A part of him was glad that he never told Amanda how brutal humans could be. With one last thank you he ported away with a strong boot in the right direction.

Kurt walked into the mansion and crashed strait into Evan. He was kitted out for a mission and seemed energized "Dude, the prof wants to see you pronto. Kitty, Logan and Harriet are in there now, something about an Intel mission."

Worried that he had been caught in the little morning escapade, Kurt ported up to the professor's study. He was greeted by the sight of everyone geared up and ready for anything. "Ah Kurt, we were just disguising about your role." The professor greeted, his words just adding to the confusion.

"Yeah to explain, before we can even think of busting Rai out we need to get evidence of her innocence," Harriet explained bluntly "all information about Rai would probably be stored in a data bank on the same site they are keeping her held at. Everything they know, for example she has nerves in her hair that's why she never cuts it."

"So, like, there must be a recording or something to do with that flood day." Kitty chipped in over Harriet. "Agents usually document their missions right Harry?"

She nodded, "It's stupid because people like us can find out the truth but I guess they prefer knowing everything."

Kurt discovered he was smirking. Damn he loved his team. "Vwell, let's go get Rai back then."

* * *

**YEAH! LETS GO KICK SOME ASS! **

**Harriet: No dumbass its sneaky time, jesus who got this writer, can we get a new one?**

**DMRR: D: Wah! You can't replace me! I created you and Rai! **

**Harriet: *pulls out a writers catalogue* hmmm ah here's a new one!**

**DMRR: This is rebellion! Quick, review before I get replaced! Prove to Harriet that I shouldn't be replaced PLEASE! **


End file.
